Après moi le déluge
by mokoshna
Summary: [UA, Serpentard!Remus, Spoilers] Remus Lupin est un enfant de sorcier comme il en existe tant d'autres en Angleterre. Mais la nuit d'Halloween, la nuit où tout peut arriver, sa vie bascule... Et sans le savoir, l'histoire se réécrit lentement.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Après moi le déluge  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Crédits : **_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_  
**Avertissements : **_**AU, spoilers **_d'à peu près tous les volumes, _**slash **_possible dans des chapitres ultérieurs.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le titre de la fic est un hommage à une chanson de Regina Spektor qui porte le même titre et que j'ai humblement pris comme élément directeur de l'histoire bien que ce ne soit en rien une songfic. Je compte poster les chapitres de cette histoire qui s'annonce longue tous les vendredis si possible. Comme l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'est pas très familier, n'hésitez pas à me signaler la moindre erreur.

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**  
**La nuit où ils crièrent au loup**

S'il y a une chose que vous aimeriez changer au moment de votre mort, quelle serait-elle ?

Pour Sirius Black, le choix était vaste. Il avait eu une bonne moitié de sa vie gâchée par son séjour à Azkaban. Deux de ses plus proches amis étaient morts, tués à cause de la trahison d'un troisième, et le quatrième n'avait plus autant besoin de lui qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Plus personne n'avait vraiment besoin de lui, d'ailleurs, pas même son filleul qui avait vécu si longtemps sans savoir qu'il avait un tuteur qui pensait à lui, quelque part...

Le visage horrifié de Harry était la dernière chose qu'il avait vue du monde des vivants, avant qu'il ne tombe au-delà de ce voile fin et éthéré. Harry qui avait survécu si longtemps aux assauts de Vous-Savez-Qui. Harry qui avait des amis sur qui compter et la protection de Dumbledore. Harry qui était, sans conteste, la personne qui l'aimait le plus en ce monde. Sirius vit Remus se saisir de son filleul pour l'empêcher de plonger à sa suite.

Remus avait toujours été le plus raisonnable et le plus intelligent de la bande. Remus comprendrait.

Les voix l'environnaient, lui chuchotaient mille désirs et mille voeux inassouvis. Un seul mot de sa part pouvait tout changer.

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

_Je dois les prévenir..._

**o-o-o**

La nuit s'annonçait magnifique : pas un nuage pour cacher le ciel, pas une perturbation pour gâcher cette belle soirée. La naissance d'un petit frère était un événement tellement spécial, une occurrence si particulière, il serait dommage de la voir réduire à son plus simple acte, n'est-ce pas ? Plus que quelques heures, et un autre loup hurlerait à la lune.

Fenrir Greyback pouvait sentir son impatience monter à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. La cible de ce soir était un enfant malingre répondant au nom étrangement prophétique de Remus Lupin. Son père, Connor Lupin, était un membre du Département de la justice magique qui avait déjà par deux fois fait voter des textes de loi visant à favoriser l'adaptation des Sang-de-Bourbe dans la société magique ; suprême injure pour tous les sorciers bien nés. Fenrir avait appris que son épouse, Ariana Lupin, était une Moldue. Quel affront ! Ce traître à son sang devait payer. Vous-Savez-Qui lui avait donné carte blanche ; Fenrir avait trouvé exquise l'idée de mordre l'enfant unique de cette vermine, afin de lui donner une leçon qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Ainsi, Lupin père voulait aider cette espèce dégradante qu'étaient les Moldus ? Grand bien lui fasse. S'il tenait tant à changer de race, son fils unique en subirait les conséquences en devenant lui-même un loup-garou.

Fenrir ricana en se léchant les babines. Que les humains étaient des créatures faibles et sensibles ! Que l'on menace leur progéniture, et ils pouvaient se montrer à la fois d'une bravoure et d'une stupidité sans bornes. Fenrir en avait vus, de ces parents qui s'interposaient entre lui et ses proies, qui tentaient de les arracher à leur destin. Comme si le fait d'être un loup-garou était une offense sans nom, comme si adorer les ténèbres était une chose si condamnable ! Il les avait déchiquetés et parfois dévorés pour la peine. Ce gentil couple en ferait-il de même ?

L'enfant dormait paisiblement dans son lit, dans cette chambre minuscule située au premier étage que Fenrir avait passé son temps à observer. Une semaine qu'il était posté devant la maison des Lupin, à Great Hangleton ; il guettait leurs mouvements et attendait l'arrivée de la pleine lune pour agir. Déjouer le système d'alarme installé par Connor Lupin n'était qu'une formalité. Une seule morsure au moment de sa transformation, et l'enfant ferait partie de sa meute. Il avait hâte.

C'était la nuit d'Halloween, la nuit magique par excellence dans le monde sorcier. La nuit où tout peut arriver. Fenrir se tint prêt.

**o-o-o**

La douleur surprit Remus au milieu d'un doux rêve de bonbons et de nuages. Lui qui était bien au chaud dans son lit, lui qui se sentait en sécurité, dans le havre de sa chambre douillette, fut surpris par un choc violent à la hanche, le supplice de sa chair déchirée par des crocs aiguisés. Ouvrant les yeux, hurlant et pleurant, il vit une créature informe penchée sur lui. Les yeux de la bête luisaient du même éclat que la lune blafarde qu'il voyait à la fenêtre.

Un grognement ; la bête avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Remus oublia bientôt sa douleur au profit de la peur sans nom qui lui agrippa les entrailles et lui cloua la langue au palais. Le loup, ou plutôt le simulacre grotesque qui y ressemblait, le lâcha brusquement en emportant une petite portion de chair. Du sang coulait en abondance sur les draps, mais Remus ne s'en souciait pas : il était fasciné par le regard de la bête. La lune parut briller plus fort dans son dos, une lumière froide qui le baigna entièrement et fit resplendir son corps. Il leva sa main. Elle tremblait un peu, comme si la chair voulait changer de forme.

Le loup poussa un léger cri et Remus oublia aussitôt la la douleur qui l'avait habité quand celui-ci l'avait mordu. Un supplice à nul autre pareil lui traversait à présent le corps ; des milliers de vers qui voulaient déchirer sa peau, casser ses os pour les remodeler à leur convenance.

Le loup avait disparu. À travers la douleur, Remus entendit sa mère s'agiter dans sa chambre, l'appeler avec la peur dans la voix. Sa mère moldue qui était si effrayée à chaque fois qu'elle avait affaire à un elfe de maison, qui avait failli s'évanouir la première fois qu'elle avait vu un strangulot ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ce que lui-même voyait ! Des doigts plus longs, un nez plus long, des membres qui n'étaient plus vraiment humains et ne demandaient qu'à agripper un cou fin pour le serrer, le serrer, des dents de plus en plus pointues qui perçaient ses babines et voulaient goûter leur comptant de sang et de viande... Remus poussa un cri qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un grognement de bête ; il voulut pleurer mais même le goût de ses larmes avait changé, piquant comme le sang et amer comme la peur.

— Remus ! cria sa mère tout près, et pourtant sa voix paraissait loin, trop loin. Remus, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un autre cri, de terreur cette fois. Remus put entrouvrir ses lourdes paupières pour jeter un coup d'oeil ; son esprit engourdi discerna la silhouette gracieuse de sa mère sur le seuil de sa chambre, les traits horrifiés de son visage.

La lune brillait doucement, projetant sa lumière sur lui et le contenu de sa chambre. Remus fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, puis encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre le mur. Un claquement sec semblable au bruit d'un fouet se fit entendre, des pas précipités, des jurons, une voix masculine qui se pressait, paniquée.

— Ariana, j'ai entendu le signal d'alarme, tu vas bien ? Remus...

— Non, n'approche pas, il y a un monstre ! Il a... il a dévoré Remus !

Dévoré ? Remus n'était pas dévoré, il allait bien, il avait mal mais il était là, devant elle... La douleur était plus vive que jamais et le faisait se courber à moitié sur le sol, mais il s'efforçait de garder la tête haute, ses yeux tournés vers la porte.

— Maman, voulut-il dire, mais seul un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge, un cri qui ressemblait à un grondement de colère.

— Mon dieu ! cria son père en sortant sa baguette. _Stupefix _!

Le jet de lumière frôla l'oreille de Remus en faisant dresser le poil qui s'y trouvait. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que Connor poussait son épouse derrière lui, la baguette levée en signe de menace.

— Sale bête, dit-il. Monstre !

Pleure, brise et meurt ; le coeur de Remus s'emplit de fiel, et il laissa la bête prendre le dessus. Le loup-garou hurla à la mort et bondit sur le sorcier, toutes griffes dehors. Ses crocs luirent un court instant ; l'éclat du meurtre habita la petite chambre paisible. Connor mit ses bras en avant pour amortir le choc ; soixante kilogrammes de muscles tombèrent sur lui et le clouèrent au sol. Sa baguette était bloquée contre le tronc du loup-garou. Il ne put que l'agiter de manière désordonnée en luttant pour ne pas se faire déchiqueter. Derrière lui, Ariana regardait la scène en tremblant, la bouche grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son en sortît. Elle semblait sur le point de défaillir.

— Non ! fit Connor en projetant sa magie sans but. Petrificus Totalus ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un faible filet vert sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, à peine de quoi érafler le papier peint. Néanmoins, le loup-garou sentit l'intention de meurtre et lâcha prise assez longtemps pour que Connor puisse se glisser sous son corps massif et s'enfuir en agrippant sa femme au passage. Un autre claquement indiqua qu'il avait transplané.

La maison resta silencieuse.

Le loup se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et poussa un long hurlement de rage.

**o-o-o**

La ville de Great Hangleton n'avait pas connu une telle agitation depuis longtemps. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient en cette belle nuit d'Halloween : plus tôt dans la soirée, on avait entendu tout un éventail de bruits suspects venant de la maison des Lupin, un couple un peu bizarre qui vivait au bout de la rue Hampton, dans un joli cottage bleu au jardin perpétuellement fleuri. Les voisins avaient fait état de hurlements qui auraient pu ou pas être poussés par le couple ou leur enfant de neuf ans, des grognements, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cri de bête féroce. Des lumières vives avaient été aperçues sortant de la maison, comme des flashes provoqués par des projecteurs. Un groupe de voisins furieux voulut frapper à la porte pour se plaindre du tapage causé ; ils furent accueillis par toute une brigade de nains de jardin armés de pioches et de pelles miniatures. Mme Larson, une vieille femme acariâtre qui sentait fort le tabac, reçut un radis dans une narine tandis que M. Benton, coiffeur de son état, eut les cheveux atrocement brûlés par un nain imberbe qui brandissait une torche aux flammes bleues. Il fallut l'intervention de toute une bande de personnes étranges apparues de nulle part et habillées de robes amples et épaisses pour que le calme revienne un tant soit peu dans le quartier.

Et, alors que Mme Larson tentait d'interroger un homme à la longue barbe argentée dont la robe était rouge vif, une chose terrifiante se passa. La maison qui était redevenue silencieuse trembla tout à coup, comme si quelque chose de gros à l'intérieur voulait en sortir en cassant les murs. Le hurlement que les voisins avaient entendu un peu plus tôt et qu'ils avaient mis sur le dos de la télévision des Lupin déchira de nouveau la nuit, un cri atroce qui évoquait un monstre de cauchemar. Mme Larson sursauta si fort que le radis qu'elle avait oublié dans sa narine sauta de lui-même hors de l'orifice qu'il bouchait ; son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard terrifié.

— Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle, affolée. On aurait dit un gros chien...

L'homme à la barbe ne l'écoutait plus : il sortit de sa poche une espèce de long morceau de bois sombre qu'il brandit devant lui comme un pistolet chargé. Mme Larson le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Chut !

L'homme se tourna vers ses compagnons, une jeune femme aux joues roses et un homme qui portait un énorme chapeau pointu à pois.

— C'est la maison de Connor Lupin, du Département de la justice magique, si je ne me trompe pas ? Ce bruit, c'est...

Le hurlement se fit alors entendre une nouvelle fois, plus fort, plus près. La jeune femme poussa un cri aigu.

— C'est un cri de loup-garou ! dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Mandy Bucket du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques m'en a déjà fait écouter !

— C'est impossible ! dit le troisième personnage. Ils sont interdits de sortie dans les lieux habités par des Moldus ! Ça doit être une de leurs vélétisions...

La maison trembla plus fort ; l'une des fenêtres explosa et ils virent en surgir une ombre menaçante. Mme Larson aperçut vaguement une silhouette trapue partir à toute vitesse avant de se faire plaquer au sol par l'homme au chapeau à pois. Elle protesta vigoureusement.

— Pas le temps, dit son agresseur. Robards, occupez-vous en ! _Oubliettes_ !

La dernière chose que vit Mme Larson avant de se faire toucher par cet étrange jet de lumière qui sortait de la baguette tenue par cet homme fut l'ombre d'un gros chien courant sur ses deux pattes arrières qui s'éloignait dans la nuit.

**o-o-o**

Affolé, affolé. Il a peur mais il court, car il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Le bruit de la foule, la lumière des lampes, tout lui fait peur, tout l'énerve. L'odeur de la chair humaine, la forêt toute proche, les cris des sorciers qui lui jettent des sorts qu'il évite avec l'agilité qui est propre à tous ceux de son espèce. Il est jeune, il vient de naître, mais il sait d'instinct ce qui est mauvais pour lui. Ces gens le chassent, ces gens veulent lui faire du mal, et il veut les mordre et les déchirer mais il est encore trop faible, il n'a pas de forces. Il lui faut fuir et se cacher, il lui faut manger avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. La lune l'appelle, belle, brillante, et il se sent libre et acculé à la fois, un sentiment ambigu mais qui le rend en même temps euphorique.

Le loup hume l'air, il sent ces humains à l'aura magique derrière lui, pas si loin, le parfum de la peur qui les habite. Il voudrait se retourner pour les dévorer mais il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance ; il continue donc son chemin, coupant à travers les fourrés, courant à toute allure au milieu des arbres, la queue entre les jambes. Les humains crient et battent la forêt, effrayant même les créatures les plus innocentes qui s'y trouvent.

Un parfum attire son attention : plus obscur, plus attirant, une odeur magique sinistre qui empeste le mal, quelque part vers le Nord. Vite, il s'y dirige, la langue pendante, les yeux brillants. Les humains le perdent un peu, il prend de l'avance.

Une vieille masure abandonnée, décrépite. L'aura magique empeste l'air, le tord, le rend si instable qu'il menace de faire s'effondrer l'espace. C'est là qu'une intense lumière apparaît soudain, un voile déchiré, le son de milliers de voix inconnues qui chuchotent dans la nuit mille serments oubliés et mille promesses. Une voix s'élève, plus forte que les autres, prend forme devant lui, et le loup s'arrête, fasciné, vaincu.

**o-o-o**

On dit que la nuit d'Halloween est la plus magique et la plus mystérieuse de l'année. Martha Halliwell avait connu bien des nuits semblables en tant que sorcière : le souffle de l'air, la caresse de la nuit, tout semblait amplifié en cette journée, tout était plus... magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Alors que la magie était une donnée essentielle de leur univers, alors que toute fibre de leur corps était imbibée de ce fluide merveilleux qui leur permettait de manipuler le monde à leur guise, les sorciers n'en étaient pas moins plus ouverts, plus sensibles en cette nuit d'Halloween. Comme si la magie elle-même flottait autour d'eux en étant fortement concentrée alors qu'elle n'était que diluée durant le reste de l'année. C'était une sensation grisante, mais aussi un peu effrayante...

— Là ! cria Steven Flint, son collègue de travail. Je le vois !

Il désigna du doigt une cabane délabrée devant laquelle se trouvait un jeune loup-garou qui avait été signalé à leur service une heure plus tôt par leurs collègues du Service des détournement de l'artisanat moldu. La bête était sortie de la maison de Connor Lupin, un membre éminent du Département de la justice magique ; selon le propriétaire que l'on avait retrouvé avec sa femme non loin du Chaudron Baveur, le monstre serait entré dans leur domicile alors qu'il travaillait tard au Ministère et aurait dévoré son fils et effrayé son épouse qui était en état de choc. Il était dangereux de laisser ce loup-garou en liberté si près d'une ville moldue.

— Je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver, avait dit Lupin d'un air vide. Tuez-le ou arrêtez-le pour qu'il soit puni, peu importe tant qu'il paye pour mon fils.

— C'était horrible, avait dit Georges Robards, le chef du Service des détournement de l'artisanat moldu qu'ils avaient trouvé devant la maison en question. Les draps du pauvre enfant étaient maculés de sang, sa mère a reçu un sacré choc. Il a dû beaucoup souffrir.

Le monstre restait immobile devant la maison en ruines et semblait attendre quelque chose. Martha fit signe à ses hommes de se montrer prudent ; qui sait ce qu'il préparait ? Ces créatures ne pensaient pas comme les humains, elles étaient perverses et imprévisibles. Combien d'entre elles avaient déjà égorgé sans prévenir d'innocents moldus ou sorciers ?

Il y eut soudain une explosion de lumière aveuglante venant de l'endroit que fixait le loup-garou ; comme les autres, Martha se mit la main devant les yeux par réflexe pour se protéger. Quand elle put enfin voir ce qui se passait, elle crut qu'elle avait été ensorcelée.

Un petit garçon se tenait à l'emplacement du loup-garou. La bête avait disparu, mais il sembla à Martha voir un voile déchiré s'envoler jusqu'à la lune et disparaître sans laisser de traces. Elle se frotta les yeux, mais la scène resta inchangée : l'enfant était là, l'air terrorisé, et tremblait en regardant en direction de la cabane en ruines.

Puis, comme s'il se réveillait enfin d'un rêve agité, il bougea et poussa un long cri.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son nom arriva un peu trop tôt à son goût, et ce fut non sans mal qu'il se rendit jusqu'au tabouret où se trouvait le Choixpeau. Il l'attrapa en tremblant et le posa sur sa tête. Il entendit alors une toute petite voix à son oreille._

— _Hum, un loup-garou, voilà qui est singulier..._

_Le sang de Remus se glaça dans ses veines._

— _Ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il dans sa tête. Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais m'inscrire malgré tout !_

**Merci et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 1 : « Premiers pas à Poudlard » !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Après moi le déluge  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Crédits : **_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_  
**Avertissements : **_**UA, spoilers **_d'à peu près tous les volumes, _**slash **_possible dans des chapitres ultérieurs.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le titre de la fic est un hommage à une chanson de Regina Spektor qui porte le même titre et que j'ai humblement pris comme élément directeur de l'histoire bien que ce ne soit en rien une songfic.

J'avais dit que je ne posterai ce chapitre que vendredi prochain, mais il se trouve qu'un événement inattendu m'a quelque peu énervée, alors quoi de mieux pour oublier une déprime passagère que de poster un chapitre qui a de fortes chances de passer inaperçu ? Blague à part, je me rends compte que le prologue a été quelque peu vague et pas vraiment révélateur du style d'écriture ; ce chapitre sera un peu plus stable et fourni. Le rythme de parution sera aussi moins erratique.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me signaler si quelque chose ne va pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Premiers pas à Poudlard**

Le Quai 9 ¾ était noir de monde, mais cela ne dérangeait pas tant Remus qui regardait les gens passer comme si de rien n'était. À côté de lui, son père s'épongeait le front avec un large mouchoir à carreaux rouge et bleu. La robe bleu nuit qu'il portait pour l'occasion était tellement amidonnée qu'elle le faisait ressembler à une baguette toute droite. Il salua de la main l'un de ses collègues de travail venu accompagner sa fille avant de se tourner vers son propre fils, l'air inquiet.

— Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda-t-il pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare de King's Cross. Tu sais, si tu veux rester à la maison pour apprendre, ta mère et moi comprendrions...

— Je te dis que ça va, dit Remus d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder égale afin de ne pas brusquer son père. Dumbledore a tout prévu, je n'aurais pas à me soucier de mon... problème.

Connor Lupin regarda autour de lui d'un air épouvanté pour voir si personne ne les avait entendus. Remus soupira mais n'osa pas lui faire remarquer que son attitude était plus suspecte que tous les sous-entendus que Remus pourrait bien mettre dans ses paroles. Connor lui fit un sourire crispé.

— Ah, bien, si tu le dis... Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

— Oui, j'ai vérifié cinq fois sur la liste de Poudlard.

— Bien, bien... Tu ne mets pas ta robe ?

— Pas maintenant, je le ferai dans le train.

— Ah, d'accord.

Il restèrent à se dévisager sans un mot tandis que les familles discutaient bruyamment autour d'eux, se disaient au revoir, s'embrassaient parfois avec des élans un peu embarrassants... Remus sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Son père le regardait avec appréhension ; on sentait bien qu'il aurait voulu être ailleurs. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si Ariana avait soit-disant eu un rendez-vous chez le dentiste justement ce jour-là alors qu'ils connaissaient la date du départ de Remus depuis presque un mois...

— Bon, eh bien au revoir, dit Remus avec un faible sourire.

Connor fit un hochement de tête, lui tapota l'épaule d'une geste hésitant, puis ce fut tout. Remus le vit s'éloigner à pas pressés jusqu'à la file de sortie et disparaître à travers l'arcade qui menait à la partie moldue de la gare. La grosse horloge du quai indiquait onze heures moins le quart.

— Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que je me trouve une place...

Remus poussa le lourd chariot où se trouvaient posées sa valise et la cage de son corbeau, Rothbart. L'oiseau était un cadeau de sa grand-mère paternelle, Lavinia Lupin, qui avait absolument tenu à compenser ses deux ans de silence en lui payant un animal magique. Remus n'avait pas voulu refuser : en effet, ses parents ne voulaient pas entendre parler d'une visite à la ménagerie... Il avait dû aller chercher son familier seul tandis que son père l'attendait à l'extérieur, l'air aussi inconfortable que jamais à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de son fils. Rothbart avait immédiatement attiré son attention : il était si laid et agressif que personne n'en voulait, une vraie calamité. Remus s'était décidé en entendant le vendeur dire qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite, même si pour cela il devait le noyer de ses mains... Il avait ensuite fallu rassurer Connor en lui disant que ce corbeau à l'allure sinistre était moins dangereux qu'il en avait l'air... ce dont Remus n'était pas vraiment sûr, s'il devait être honnête.

Pour l'heure, Rothbart était dans sa cage et regardait d'un oeil torve les enfants qui l'environnaient. Résigné, Remus se dit qu'il allait peut-être finir à Serdaigle comme son père, avec un corbeau comme familier...

Traîner sa valise jusqu'en haut des marches ne fut pas de tout repos. Fort heureusement, les autres enfants s'écartèrent en entendant le croassement rauque de Rothbart. Remus ne leur adressa pas même un regard. Il fallait qu'il trouve un compartiment libre pour s'y installer avec ses affaires. Vu comme Rothbart attirait la sympathie, il devrait sans doute faire le trajet seul...

— Besoin d'aide ? fit une voix curieuse dans son dos.

Remus se retourna avec un mot de refus déjà prêt sur les lèvres. Il se raidit en voyant qui lui avait adressé la parole.

Un garçon brun aux traits harmonieux se trouvait derrière lui dans le couloir, ses propres affaires posées à côté de lui. Une grande cage où se trouvait une chouette effraie majestueuse semblait habiter tout l'espace ; elle était au moins deux fois plus grosse que Rothbart et semblait infiniment plus amicale aussi. Remus sentit une sueur glacée lui couler le long de l'échine.

Le garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à l'apparition qu'il avait vue le soir de sa transformation en loup-garou, en plus jeune et en moins torturé.

Rêvait-il ? Avec le temps, Remus s'était peu à peu persuadé que ce qu'il avait vu ce soir-là n'était que le résultat des longues heures de souffrance qu'il avait endurées, la projection d'un esprit possédé par le spectre du loup. Il avait passé deux ans à essayer d'oublier l'étrange apparition de cette nuit, cet homme aux traits meurtris qui avait tenté de lui parler mais dont il n'avait retenu que quelques mots sans queue ni tête.

— _De Mort... retour... ames et Lil... Harry... Godric's..._

Ces mots avaient hantés les nuits de Remus, il avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à se répéter que ce n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce fantôme, qu'il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes en tant que loup-garou sans en plus avouer au monde qu'il avait peut-être eu un contact avec... avec quoi, d'ailleurs ? Cet homme n'existait pas, il n'était pas censé exister. Martha Halliwell, la directrice du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques qui l'avait retrouvé cette nuit-là, le lui avait assuré.

— Ça va pas ? fit le garçon d'une voix inquiète. Tu es tout blanc...

— Je vais bien, dit Remus en essayant de ralentir les battements de son coeur.

— Mais...

— J'ai dit que je vais bien, ok ? s'emporta Remus.

Le garçon prit un air offusqué.

— Ah, bon, faut pas se fâcher... Alors que je voulais te rendre service !

— Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Et sans attendre la réponse du garçon, Remus tourna les talons et se dépêcha de pousser sa valise droit devant lui, en mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux. Rothbart eut un cri de protestation à cause des cahots que Remus créait dans sa précipitation mais il n'y fit pas attention ; il avait trop hâte de partir. Le garçon le vit s'éloigner avec une moue ahurie.

— Sirius ? fit la voix d'un autre garçon. À qui tu parlais ?

Remus n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation puisqu'il rentra précipitamment dans le premier compartiment qu'il trouva. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs sales s'y trouvait déjà avec une pile d'affaires impressionnante pour une seule personne. Il vit entrer Remus avec un regard de défi.

— C'est occupé.

— Il y a assez de place pour deux, dit Remus d'une voix irritée.

Le garçon lui fit une grimace méprisante mais ne fit pas un geste pour le chasser. Remus en déduisit qu'il acceptait sa présence.

— Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, dit-il sans détour.

— Severus Rogue, dit le garçon sans le regarder.

— Enchanté.

Severus ne lui répondit pas. C'était bien sa chance, tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi antipathique avec qui faire le trajet ! Remus vit qu'il avait sur ses genoux un triton couleur de vase qui somnolait tranquillement. Il n'était sans doute pas plus âgé que lui.

— Première année? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Severus poussa un grognement sourd en guise de réponse.

— C'est ça, dit Remus avec un sourire railleur. Et bonne journée à toi aussi.

Puis il s'installa en face de Severus et regarda d'un air buté le paysage. Les gens s'affairaient encore sur le quai, mais il commençait déjà à se vider. Le Poudlard Express ne tarderait pas à partir. Les mères embrassèrent une dernière fois leurs enfants, on fit de longs adieux interminables et les retardataires se hâtèrent de monter avant le coup de sifflet final. Remus regarda d'un oeil jaloux une grosse dame rousse prendre dans ses bras une petite fille minuscule qui avait les mêmes taches de rousseur qui lui parsemaient les joues. Un homme en costume de moldu fit un signe craintif en direction d'un garçon dont la tête blonde ébouriffée sortait du compartiment voisin.

— Imbécile, fit Severus entre les dents.

Remus se tourna vers lui avec une question sur les lèvres, mais Severus le précéda.

— Un fils de Moldu, dit-il. Avec son Moldu de père.

— Tu as quelque chose contre les Moldus ?

— Non, mais ils sont stupides. Ma meilleure amie est d'origine moldue, et sa soeur est une véritable idiote.

Quelle drôle de mentalité ! Remus avait déjà rencontré dans sa vie des opposants aux Moldus, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait avoué avoir de meilleur ami Moldu. Severus parut mortifié par son aveu et fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et une petite fille aux cheveux roux sombres entra, un chat blanc dans ses bras. Elle était très jolie et répandait un parfum de fleurs. Remus sentit son coeur battre plus vite en la voyant.

— J'ai retrouvé Bianca ! dit-elle avec un sourire radieux en montrant son chat à Severus. Elle était en train de chasser un gros rat qui se trouvait avec des élèves de Poufsouffle...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Remus.

— Euh... bonjour ?

— Bonjour, dit Remus.

— Je croyais qu'on avait le compartiment pour nous... enfin, je veux dire...

Elle fit un sourire d'excuse tout en posant son chat sur la pile de bagages. Il s'agissait donc des siens ajoutés à ceux de Severus... C'était déjà plus plausible que de se dire qu'ils étaient tous à lui, pensa Remus.

— Je m'appelle Lily Evans, dit la petite fille en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre, ce que Remus fit sans rechigner.

— Remus Lupin.

— Toi aussi tu vas entrer en première année ?

— Oui. Je suis un peu nerveux...

— On l'est tous, dit Lily en riant. Même ce gronchon de Severus, pas vrai ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir sans tenter de se défendre. Remus sentit la tension qui l'habitait fondre. Cette fille était vive et gaie, l'opposé de son ami qui avait une mine lugubre malgré son jeune âge. Il se mit à rire à son tour.

— Tu vas aller où, tu penses ? Moi j'aimerais bien Serdaigle, mais ça pourrait être n'importe où d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire...

— Lily ira à Serpentard comme moi, dit soudain Severus. On en a déjà décidé, pas vrai Lily ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Lily, j'ai vu des Serpentards en passant, ils n'avaient pas l'air très aimables...

— Quelle importance de quoi ils ont l'air ? Serpentard est la meilleure maison !

— Tu dis ça parce que tous ceux de ta famille sont Serpentard.

— Et toi aussi tu le seras, tu verras ! Je sais reconnaître un membre de cette maison.

Lily lui fit un sourire nerveux ; on voyait bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Remus se demanda quel genre de relation ils avaient en réalité.

— Eh, c'est toi sa meilleure amie, la Moldue ?

Les deux autres se raidirent.

— Et alors, ça pose un problème ? siffla Lily.

Remus haussa les épaules.

— Je voulais savoir, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère est Moldue elle aussi.

— Oh.

Severus le regardait à présent avec intensité. Son gros nez frémissait au rythme de sa respiration.

— Moi aussi je suis sang-mêlé, dit-il d'une voix si faible qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Du côté de mon père.

— Ah... D'accord.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Lily montra alors Rothbart du doigt.

— C'est à cause de lui que tu veux aller à Serdaigle ?

— Un peu, avoua Remus. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, en fait. J'irais n'importe où tant que ce n'est pas chez moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai juste envie d'être indépendant, fit Remus sur un ton vague.

En réalité, il voulait surtout échapper à l'emprise écrasante de ses parents. Depuis que Remus était devenu loup-garou, ceux-ci le traitaient de manière affectée : ils ne le maltraitaient pas à proprement parler, mais il était évident que la lycanthropie de leur fils unique les mettait mal à l'aise, au point que sa mère passe son temps à élaborer toutes sortes d'excuses pour l'éviter. Quant à son père, ce n'était guère mieux : il avait beau être plus présent que son épouse, il n'en était pas moins extrêmement nerveux devant Remus, comme s'il pensait que son fils allait d'un instant à l'autre se transformer et lui sauter dessus pour le dévorer. Dans ces conditions, il n'était pas étonnant que Remus ait bondi sur l'occasion de partir une fois sa convocation en poche. La visite impromptue de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, avait été la cerise sur le gâteau : il avait assuré que Remus était le bienvenu et qu'en sus, tout avait été prévu pour son séjour, y compris une cachette sûre où il pourrait aller se réfugier les soirs de pleine lune. Remus n'avait pas encore tous les détails mais les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec le vieil homme l'avaient rassuré sur ce point : il pouvait avoir confiance en Albus Dumbledore.

— Vous croyez que ça va durer encore longtemps, le trajet ? dit Lily en regardant le paysage défiler à la fenêtre. J'ai hâte d'y être...

Bianca se glissa entre ses jambes en ronronnant. Lily la prit sur ses genoux, caressa son poil d'un air distrait tout en souriant à Severus. Remus se dit qu'il ne serait pas contre se retrouver dans la même maison qu'elle...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois. Une dame en uniforme leur sourit. Elle poussait un chariot débordant de sucreries et de bonnes choses diverses. Les yeux de Lily pétillèrent ; Remus avait l'eau à la bouche en sentant l'odeur alléchante des bonbons lui monter aux narines.

— Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ? fit la dame avec un sourire tout doux. J'ai des Chocogrenouilles et des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Remus et Lily s'échangèrent des regards gourmands. Severus se contenta de hocher la tête avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et d'en sortir une bourse pleine.

— Je paierai la part de Lily, dit-il.

— Je peux payer ma nourriture ! Papa et maman m'ont donné de l'argent sorcier !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir qui paierait quoi, Remus comptait ses finances. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose de l'argent que ses parents et sa grand-mère Lavinia lui avaient donné pour ses achats de rentrée : à peine cinq mornilles et quelques noises. Il n'irait pas loin avec ça. Il choisit un paquet de Dragées surprises, quelques Patacitrouilles et une petite boîte de Fondants du Chaudron et paya les quatre mornilles et les sept noises que la vendeuse lui réclama. De leur côté, Severus et Lily s'étaient enfin mis d'accord.

— Bon, mais je t'offre une boîte de bonbons en plus pour ton anniversaire ! s'écria une Lily vexée.

Severus ne dit rien et paya les douze mornilles et quelques qu'il devait. La jeune femme s'en alla vendre ses trésors ailleurs.

— C'est drôle, ces photos qui bougent, tout de même ! fit Lily en riant après avoir extrait une carte d'un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. J'ai pas l'habitude...

Remus ne répondit pas : il avait la bouche pleine de Patacitrouilles. Severus, quant à lui, avait une expression hautaine.

— Ce sont vos photos immobiles qui sont bizarres. Comme si une personne sensée pouvait rester en place en permanence dans son cadre !

Le rire de Lily résonna dans tout le wagon. Pour la première fois en deux ans, Remus se sentit parfaitement à l'aise en présence d'enfants de son âge.

**o-o-o**

L'arrivée à Poudlard se fit dans un état de fébrilité intense. Remus se colla le plus possible à ses nouveaux amis malgré le regard assassin que lui lançait de temps à autre Severus. Était-il jaloux de l'attention que Lily portait à leur nouvel ami ? Il ne desserra pas des dents de tout le trajet à pieds puis en barque. Un homme énorme à la barbe broussailleuse menait leur cortège de première année, les pressait de sa grosse voix bourrue. Remus se demanda s'il était un ours-garou ou quelque chose du genre, tellement il ressemblait à cet animal.

Le château de Poudlard était aussi majestueux que sur la peinture enchantée qu'il y avait chez sa grand-mère ; Remus se souvenait d'avoir passé de longues heures à l'admirer quand il était encore le bienvenu chez elle. La peinture était fidèle dans les moindres détails à l'original, au point de reproduire le temps qu'il faisait en temps réel. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, une nuit claire et sans lune, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Remus. Fort heureusement pour les élèves, de longues rangées de boules de lumière, sans doute d'origine magique, parsemaient leur chemin jusqu'au château. Il y en avait même sur l'eau du lac et dans le tunnel par lequel ils passèrent avant d'arriver à l'entrée de Poudlard.

— Tout le monde est là ? fit l'homme-ours en comptant ses ouailles.

Une sorcière à l'aspect austère prit bientôt le relais. Remus pensa qu'elle devait avoir avalé une quantité non négligeable de citrons avant de venir accueillir les élèves ; ses lèvres étaient pincées et elle était aussi rigide que son père, si ce n'est plus.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondors.

Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à leur détailler les règles élémentaires de l'école et à décrire chaque maison. Lily semblait boire chacune de ses paroles.

— C'est merveilleux, merveilleux ! ne cessait-elle de répéter, au grand amusement de Remus et Severus.

Le professeur McGonagall les amena dans la Grande Salle pour la Cérémonie de Répartition. Comme les autres, Remus admira le plafond enchanté qui rendait au nuage près le ciel de Poudlard, lança un regard nerveux vers les anciens élèves qui attendaient le début de la cérémonie et eut un sursaut en voyant les fantômes de Poudlard surgir des murs en les observant d'un air poli.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, posé au milieu de la salle sur un tabouret, un vieux chapeau rapiécé attendait que l'on s'intéresse à lui.

— Le Choixpeau, fit Severus dans un murmure. Ma mère avait raison !

Il était tellement impressionné qu'il en oublia même qu'il n'aimait pas Remus. Lily avait le visage blanc.

Remus compta environ une cinquantaine d'élèves de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs parmi les première année. Il fut tellement absorbé par leur observation qu'il n'entendit que d'une oreille distraite la chanson du Choixpeau, qu'il connaissait de toute manière presque par coeur depuis qu'il avait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Les élèves passèrent un par un à l'appel de leur nom pour endosser le Choixpeau, en commençant par Abbot, Aaron.

— Black, Sirius ! tonna McGonagall.

Remus vit alors s'avancer le garçon brun du train, celui qui ressemblait au fantôme de son souvenir. Il retint son souffle.

— Gryffondor ! beugla le Choixpeau au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

Il y eut un flot de murmures qui suivit cette annonce. Severus avait l'air indigné.

— Un Black chez les Gryffondor ? Ça ne s'est jamais vu !

Ce garçon faisait donc partie de la « Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black », comme appelait sa grand-mère avec une pointe d'émerveillement cette famille de sorciers qui remontait quasiment aux origines de leur société magique ? Il n'était pas étonnant d'entendre les gens jaser. Sirius alla rejoindre la table de sa maison sous les regards curieux des dizaines d'élèves qui connaissaient sa famille.

— Où est le problème ? demanda Lily.

— Les Black sont une très ancienne famille de sorciers et ils ont quasiment tous été à Serpentard, dit Remus sans quitter Sirius des yeux.

— Ah bon...

Il était évident qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Remus ne pouvait guère l'en blâmer : elle avait vécu toute sa vie chez les Moldus, elle n'avait pas les mêmes références qu'eux... Mais les Black, c'était quand même quelque chose. Leur lignée était presque un acquis culturel du monde sorcier ; leur nom était indissociable de leur Histoire. On racontait de sombres choses sur eux, pourtant jamais personne n'avait osé les défier. Remus savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire Gryffondor qu'un Black... et pourtant le Choixpeau avait mis ce garçon à Gryffondor. Il se renfrogna. Voilà qui compliquait les choses. Pas question de se retrouver avec ce Sirius Black ! Il n'avait pas envie de croiser ce mauvais souvenir en permanence, surtout maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ.

Gryffondor lui était fermé. Que lui restait-il ? Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard...

Ce fut au tour de Lily de passer. Severus et elle s'échangèrent un regard d'encouragement, et la petite fille se dirigea à pas lents vers le Choixpeau. Quand celui-ci annonça « Gryffondor ! », Remus eut l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup dans l'estomac. Il n'était pas le seul. Severus était atterré.

— Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota-t-il sans discontinuer.

Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son nom arriva un peu trop tôt à son goût, et ce fut non sans peine qu'il se rendit jusqu'au tabouret où se trouvait le Choixpeau. Il l'attrapa en tremblant et le posa sur sa tête. Il entendit alors une toute petite voix à son oreille.

— Hum, un loup-garou, voilà qui est singulier...

Le sang de Remus se glaça dans ses veines.

— Ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il dans sa tête. Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais m'inscrire malgré tout !

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, dit le Choixpeau. Voyons, mon garçon, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où tu pourrais aller ? Je vois une grande soif de connaissances et d'indépendance, beaucoup de noblesse, un fond de loyauté sans bornes et une ambition propre à tous ceux qui veulent faire leurs preuves.

— Pas Gryffondor, pensa Remus. Je ne veux pas aller dans la même maison que Sirius Black !

— Tu es sûr ? Je vois pourtant beaucoup d'éléments de cette maison... noblesse, courage, volonté... Mais il est vrai que tu as énormément d'ambition, oh oui... Et des ressources à revendre, de l'astuce... Tu as l'habitude de te débrouiller seul, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, je crois que tu aurais parfaitement ta place à... SERPENTARD !

Remus reposa le Choixpeau à sa place et marcha d'un pas qu'il espérait résolu vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Le Choixpeau avait choisi Serpentard comme second choix pour lui ; mais pouvait-il être sûr que ce soit le bon ? Remus avait une étrange sensation dans le creux de l'estomac, comme s'il venait de prendre un tournant décisif dans sa vie, comme s'il avait raté quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Le Choixpeau savait ce qu'il faisait, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il jugeait que Remus ne devait pas aller à Gryffondor mais à Serpentard, c'était sans doute ce qui lui convenait le mieux, il n'y avait pas à en douter.

Malgré toutes ces bonnes paroles, Remus resta troublé jusqu'à ce que le Choixpeau désigne Rogue, Severus comme un digne Serpentard. Pas de surprise de ce côté-là, au moins. Severus s'assit à côté de lui en grommelant.

— Lily aurait dû être avec nous.

— Qui est Lily ? fit un adolescent aux cheveux si blonds qu'il en paraissaient blancs.

Il portait un insigne de préfet épinglé avec élégance sur sa robe. Remus se sentit déplacé en voyant que celle-ci était fait du meilleur tissu. À côté, sa robe bon marché faisait figure de torchon.

— Personne, mentit Severus.

— Tu es le fils d'Eileen Prince, pas vrai ? continua le préfet tandis qu'un banquet apparaissait par magie devant eux. Celle qui a épousé un Moldu ?

Une partie de la table parut choquée. Remus s'empressa de dire :

— Et alors ? Moi, ma mère est Moldue elle aussi.

Il le regretta aussitôt en sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui. Quel imbécile ! Il voulait passer inaperçu, s'intégrer et voilà qu'il se faisait remarquer dès la Répartition terminée en mettant en avant des qualités de Gryffondor ! Impulsivité et intrépidité... Le préfet eut un sourire méprisant qui transforma son beau visage en une horrible grimace.

— Décidément, ce vieux Choixpeau n'est plus ce qu'il était... Mon père n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il perd de sa magie avec les ans, et je suis tenté de le croire quand on voit qui il envoie à Serpentard !

La table fit prise d'un fou rire, à commencer par les deux géants qui encadraient le préfet. Il continua sur le même ton.

— Je crois que tu t'es trompé de table, petit garçon, c'est chez ces têtes vides de Gryffondor que tu devrais être !

— Je suis un Serpentard, et Severus aussi ! siffla Remus entre les dents.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, petit garçon ? Tu es tellement minuscule que je n'entends pas ta voix...

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Remus serrait les poings si forts qu'ils en devenaient blancs.

— JE SUIS UN SERPENTARD !

La Grande Salle toute entière l'entendit et se tourna vers lui. Remus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il bomba le torse de son mieux. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore l'observait d'un air curieux. Il y eut un silence assourdissant durant une minute, puis, tout d'un coup, Dumbledore se pencha vers McGonagall pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa cousine Emelyne qui habitait dans le Sussex. Les discussions reprirent comme par enchantement et on ne fit plus attention à Remus ou à la table des Serpentards. Le préfet avait pâli et le fixait de ses yeux gris.

— On est prétentieux, pas vrai ? dit-il d'une voix terrible. On croit qu'on est le centre du monde ?

Remus préféra ne pas répondre, ce qui parut enrager davantage le préfet.

— Je t'ai à l'oeil, graine de Gryffondor, poursuivit-il. Si tu ne fais ne serais-ce qu'un pas de travers ou si tu respires de telle sorte que cela porte atteinte à notre maison, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ton sale sang de Moldu soit répandu sur tous les murs de notre donjon.

Il se mit à manger sans plus adresser la parole à Remus, mais il lui arrivait de temps en temps de jeter un coup d'oeil en sa direction. Les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient firent un geste menaçant avant de se plonger avec enthousiasme dans leur assiette. Remus fit de même, mais il n'avait plus faim. Severus lui donna un coup de coude.

— Tu es fou ! chuchota-t-il avec agitation. Tu sais qui tu viens de provoquer ? Lucius Malefoy, le fils d'Abraxas Malefoy ! L'une des familles de sorciers les plus influentes qui soient !

Remus sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Les Black, les Malefoy... C'était de mal en pis. Il tourna un regard suppliant vers Severus.

— Tu m'aideras à m'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Tu t'es enfoncé dans les ennuis tout seul, tu t'en extrais seul ! Pas question de m'impliquer !

Évidemment ; Severus était un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Remus sentit son moral sombrer. Dire qu'une heure plus tôt, il était ravi de se retrouver à Poudlard ! Ses premiers pas vers le monde adulte étaient un fiasco total. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que sa scolarité passe très vite...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Horace Slughorn était le directeur de la maison des Serpentards, comme l'apprirent les nouveaux élèves dès le lendemain. C'était un homme gras et de petite stature qui portait une énorme moustache grise assortie aux boutons argentés de sa veste. Remus trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au morse de ce dessin animé que sa mère moldue adorait, une adaptation d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Il avait appris récemment durant sa première et dernière discussion avec Dumbledore que l'auteur de ce roman était un Cracmol ; sur le coup, cela lui avait paru étrange de se dire que sa mère était fan d'un sorcier raté... Il se demanda ce que penseraient ses camarades de Serpentard s'il leur disait cela : sans doute qu'ils lui reprocheraient d'être aussi moldu et lui tourneraient aussitôt le dos._

_Le cours de potion se déroulait dans le cachot le plus froid et le plus humide de Poudlard. Slughorn passa l'heure à leur parler de sa maison de sa voix doucereuse. À chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'un élève, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire à de multiples reprises, on avait l'impression qu'il le dévisageait longuement pour essayer de jauger ses capacités._

**Merci et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 2 : « Serpentard » !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Après moi le déluge  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Crédits : **_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_  
**Avertissements : **_**UA, spoilers **_d'à peu près tous les volumes, _**slash **_possible dans des chapitres ultérieurs.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le titre de la fic est un hommage à une chanson de Regina Spektor qui porte le même titre et que j'ai humblement pris comme élément directeur de l'histoire bien que ce ne soit en rien une songfic.

Les élèves commencent les cours mais je ne vais pas les retranscrire tous sauf si cela est nécessaire pour une scène en particulier, je trouve cela redondant par rapport aux livres.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**  
**Serpentard**

Le fantôme de Serpentard était un homme au regard lugubre et aux vêtements entachés de sang que l'on appelait à juste titre le Baron Sanglant. Il croisa les première année sur le chemin de leur salle commune, alors qu'ils étaient guidés par Lucius Malefoy. Le Baron Sanglant adressa un bref salut au préfet avant de disparaître à travers un mur. Malefoy continua de faire avancer la file d'élèves dans les sous-sols comme si de rien n'était.

— On se dépêche, dit-il avec un regard mauvais. Avery, il y a quelque chose qui te fait rire ?

Norton Avery, un première année comme Remus et Severus, cessa immédiatement ses ricanements pour fixer Malefoy d'un air penaud.

— C'est pas moi, c'est Wilkes qui...

— Quand je voudrais avoir ton avis, Avery, je te le ferais savoir.

Avery baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Le petit groupe arriva devant un mur nu et humide qui sentait fort le moisi. Remus essayait de garder la tête haute, mais c'était difficile quand il n'avait aucun repère. Severus refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle et personne d'autre ne faisait attention à lui, sans doute pour ne pas attirer les mauvaises grâces de Malefoy. L'année s'annonçait difficile à vivre.

— Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Malefoy. C'est le mot de passe, ne l'oubliez pas.

Une porte s'ouvrit et ils passèrent dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Des murs de pierre, un plafond bas, des lampes qui y étaient accrochées et qui brûlaient en émettant une lumière tamisée verte ; Remus eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un cachot aménagé en palais. On aurait pu faire rôtir un cochon de lait dans le feu qu'il y avait dans la large cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Malefoy leur indiqua les dortoirs, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Remus se dirigea vers sa chambre avec ses camarades.

Les bagages étaient soigneusement empilés devant des lits à baldaquins luxueux à la literie vert et argent. Le lit de Remus se trouvait tout au fond et était bien le plus petit et le plus miteux. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, mais regretta l'absence de fenêtre. Aucun des quatre garçons avec qui il partageait la chambre ne lui jeta le moindre regard. Remus les observa un à un pendant qu'ils se changeaient et vérifiaient leurs affaires.

Il y avait Severus, petit et laid comme un pou dont il avait pu juger le caractère durant leur voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Son voisin direct était un garçon noir aux longs cheveux crépus du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt. En face, on retrouvait Norton Avery que Malefoy avait grondé et un gros garçon joufflu qui s'appelait Bradley Wilkes.

Shacklebolt s'aperçut qu'il les observait et lui fit un sourire hésitant.

— Lupin, c'est ça ? dit-il. C'était vachement gonflé, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

— C'était stupide, tu veux dire, grogna Severus.

— Tu peux parler, Rogue, c'était pas pour te défendre qu'il a fait ça ? intervint Wilkes avec un ricanement.

— Ouais, dit Avery, vous formez la paire tous les deux, des fils de Moldus ! Des sang-mêlés !

— Oh la ferme, Avery, dit Shacklebolt. Tu dis ça parce que Malefoy l'a dit aussi.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Malefoy est un sang-pur, lui ! On dit même qu'il descend de Salazar Serpentard lui-même !

— Mon père dit que ce n'est que de la frime, affirma Shacklebolt avec un rictus. Personne ne sait si Salazar Serpentard a un descendant, il vivait il y a trop longtemps.

— Ton père, c'est bien Abraham Shacklebolt du ministère, pas vrai ? dit soudain Severus. Le célèbre Auror ?

— Tu le connais ? s'étonna Shackebolt. Oui, c'est lui.

Seeverus ne répondit pas mais le regard qu'il lança à Shacklebolt était empreint d'une certaine gravité. Remus décida d'intervenir.

— De toute manière, descendant de Salazar Serpentard ou pas, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Avery ricana.

— Il a raison, t'es vraiment un Gryffondor.

— Non, il ne l'est pas, dit Shacklebolt. Il est ici avec nous à Serpentard.

— Tu parles, si j'y suis, dit Remus avec une assurance qu'il était loin d'avoir en réalité. J'y suis et j'y reste. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je l'ai dit, je _suis_ un Serpentard.

— Mais Malefoy a dit...

— Un Serpentard n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne, siffla soudain Severus avec colère. Un Serpentard est seul maître de son destin !

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui attira l'attention de tous. Remus lui fit un sourire timide mais Severus détourna les yeux, l'air renfrogné.

— On ferait mieux d'aller dormir, dit Shacklebolt. On aura une rude journée demain. Au fait, puisqu'on va passer l'année ensemble, ce serait mieux si on s'appelait par nos prénoms plutôt que par nos noms de famille, non ?

— Parle pour toi, dit Avery.

Shacklebolt (que Remus s'efforça d'appeler Kingsley pour s'habituer) haussa les épaules.

— Peu importe. Je vais me coucher.

— Bonne nuit, Kingsley, dit Remus d'une petite voix.

Kingsley lui fit un sourire éclatant.

— Bonne nuit, Remus. Bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Et il tira les rideaux de son lit, se coupant des autres. Les quatre garçons restants se regardèrent sans mot dire.

— Bon, ben bonne nuit, dirent Avery puis Wilkes.

Restait Severus. Remus le vit farfouiller dans ses affaires ; il en sortit une petite fiole au liquide doré dont il but une gorgée avant de la ranger.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Remus, curieux.

— En quoi ça te regarde ? fit Severus sur un ton cassant.

— Je voulais seulement...

— Bonne nuit, dit Severus en tirant à son tour les rideaux de son lit.

Remus regarda bêtement en direction de son lit.

— Bonne nuit, soupira-t-il avant de s'enfermer pour dormir.

**o-o-o**

Horace Slughorn était le directeur de la maison des Serpentards, comme l'apprirent les nouveaux élèves dès le lendemain. C'était un homme gras et de petite stature qui portait une énorme moustache grise assortie aux boutons argentés de sa veste. Remus trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au morse de ce dessin animé que sa mère moldue adorait, une adaptation d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Il avait appris récemment durant sa première et dernière discussion avec Dumbledore que l'auteur de ce roman était un Cracmol ; sur le coup, cela lui avait paru étrange de se dire que sa mère était fan d'un sorcier raté... Il se demanda ce que penseraient ses camarades de Serpentard s'il leur disait cela : sans doute qu'ils lui reprocheraient d'être aussi moldu et lui tourneraient aussitôt le dos.

Le cours de potion se déroulait dans le cachot le plus froid et le plus humide de Poudlard. Slughorn passa l'heure à leur parler de sa maison de sa voix doucereuse. À chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'un élève, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire à de multiples reprises, on avait l'impression qu'il le dévisageait longuement pour essayer de jauger ses capacités. Il s'intéressa fortement à Avery et à Kingsley et parut très content de savoir que le père de Wilkes avait eu une promotion au sein du Département des jeux et sports magiques (information qui étonna beaucoup Remus : si le père de Wilkes était aussi gras que son fils, il le voyait mal travailler dans un service qui comprenait le mot « sport » dans son intitulé). Quand il passa près de Remus, il lui adressa à peine un sourire.

— Il ne recherche que des élèves dont la famille est influente d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui dit Kingsley en sortant. Mon père m'a déjà parlé de lui, il l'a eu quand il était élève ici. C'est un bon professeur mais un peu trop ambitieux, ce qui prouve qu'il est bien un Serpentard. Attends un peu, et je te parie qu'il va nous enrôler dans le Club de Slug.

— C'est quoi, le Club de Slug ? demanda Avery alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en cours de métamorphose.

— Un club sélect où il n'invite que des enfants de gens célèbres. Ah, on est arrivé.

La salle où se déroulait le cours de métamorphose était tout le contraire de celle de potion : elle se trouvait dans une tour et elle était bien éclairée et aérée. Remus s'installa avec Kingsley au premier rang ; Severus se mit juste derrière eux. Ils virent entrer le professeur McGonagall accompagnée des élèves de Gryffondor. Lily vint immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de Severus.

— Bonjour, Lily ! dit Remus avec un large sourire que Lily lui rendit sans compter.

— Bien dormi ? fit-elle à ses deux amis. J'ai hâte qu'on ait une pause, j'ai une tonne de choses à vous raconter !

Kingsley lui lança un regard étonné mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions : le professeur McGonagall leur indiqua de faire silence. Son regard était si sévère que personne n'osa lui désobéir, et ils passèrent un cours agréable quoique strict. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à la fin de l'heure, il avait déjà hâte de revenir pour le suivant. Lily les laissa pour son cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffles ; les Serpentards avaient quant à eux Histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigles.

Une fois la surprise passée en voyant le professeur Binns arriver en classe en traversant le tableau noir, ils s'aperçurent avec douleur que le cours était bien moins intéressant que la nature de celui qui l'enseignait. La voix du professeur Binns était si monotone et ses cours si assommants que personne ne s'étonna d'apprendre qu'il était mort sans s'en être rendu compte ; Avery affirma même qu'il avait dû mourir d'ennui à force d'ânonner toujours les mêmes faits rébarbatifs. Quand la cloche sonna enfin au grand soulagement de tous, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

— Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Kingsley en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards. On a vraiment un lundi matin chargé, tu ne trouves pas Remus ?

Remus acquiesça tout en se servant une grande louche de purée de pommes de terre. En face de lui, Severus lançait des regards impatients en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Les élèves de première année n'étaient pas encore revenu des serres où se déroulait le cours de botanique.

— On a quoi, cet après-midi ? demanda Patsy Savage, une des quatre filles de leur année.

Avery lui tira les couettes en guise de réponse, pas très fort mais assez pour qu'elle lui jette un regard noir. Il affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient fiancés. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, Patsy ne protestait pas beaucoup ; elle était gentille mais pas très vive. Remus regretta vraiment que Lily n'ait pas été une Serpentard elle aussi, même s'il devait avouer que son caractère convenait plus aux Gryffondor.

— Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, dit Kingsley entre deux bouchées de pâté à la viande, cette fille qui s'est assise avec Rogue en métamorphose, c'était qui ?

— La Gryffondor ? dit Wilkes. Je l'ai trouvée prétentieuse et bruyante. « Mais oui, professeur McGonagall, fit-il dans une imitation assez ressemblante de Lily, bien sûr que j'ai compris ce que vous avez dit, je suis votre parfaite élève de Gryffondor et j'obéis parfaitement à vos ordres ! ».

Le groupe sauf Remus et Severus éclata de rire. Même Kingsley avait esquissé un sourire.

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, siffla Severus avec colère.

— Quoi, tu es ami avec cette fille ? railla Meredith Parker, une autre première année. J'ai entendu des filles de Serdaigle dire qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le visage de Severus prit une teinte cireuse. Remus voulut intervenir mais Kingsley l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Laisse tomber, chuchota-t-il. Tu t'es assez fait remarquer comme ça.

— Mais...

— Laisse-le se débrouiller seul. Tu ne lui rends pas service en allant à son secours à chaque fois.

— Je ne vais pas... commença-t-il à s'indigner, mais un bruit de vaisselle cassée l'interrompit.

Severus avait lancé son assiette pleine à la tête de Meredith qui l'esquiva au dernier moment ; le bruit de casse était celui de l'assiette qui se brisait sur le sol en pierre. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, la Grande Salle devint silencieuse et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. À l'autre bout de la table, Malefoy était devenu blanc comme un linge. Remus se tassa sur sa chaise. Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée d'un bond ; sa voix trancha l'air.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude, M. Rogue ?

Severus baissa les yeux. Il était difficile de savoir s'il regrettait son geste ou pas.

— Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, et vous viendrez me voir ce soir après vos cours pour une retenue, dit-elle sèchement.

Remus remarqua que Dumbledore, tout comme les autres professeurs et les élèves, observait la scène d'un oeil intéressé. Il fit un clin d'oeil en direction de Remus quand leurs regards se croisèrent. McGonagall se rassit et le brouhaha habituel reprit.

— Bien joué, Rogue, siffla Avery avec colère. Tu vas voir comme Malefoy va te tomber dessus !

Severus resta silencieux, ce qui était sans doute plus raisonnable au vu des circonstances. Remus voulut lui dire un mot gentil ; il lui tourna le dos et se servit une autre assiette. De son côté, Malefoy semblait vouloir l'étrangler à mains nues. Remus lui fit un sourire aigre.

— Au moins, ce n'est pas ma faute cette fois-ci, dit-il à Kingsley.

Son ami éclata de rire.

— C'est bien, tu commences à penser comme un Serpentard ! Continue comme ça et tu deviendras peut-être préfet plus tard.

Remus le fusilla du regard.

**o-o-o**

Remus ne revit Lily que le soir au dîner, l'incident avec Severus lui ayant ôté l'idée de vérifier le retour des première année de Gryffondor. Severus avait récolté d'une bête corvée de nettoyage par McGonagall ; quand il revint dans le dortoir, longtemps après les autres, il avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Remus l'attendait en faisant mine de dormir. Comme la veille, il le vit plier soigneusement ses affaires et boire une partie du contenu de la fiole avant de se coucher. Remus était curieux, mais il préféra de rien tenter : après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que certaines personnes avaient des secrets qu'ils ne tenaient à révéler à personne...

Les jours passèrent, chacun apportant son lot de surprises. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, une femme potelée charmante du nom d'Emily Potkins, leur avoua collectionner toutes sortes de choses sur les vampires à leur cours du jeudi. Elle leur montra notamment une croix inversée ayant appartenu à l'une des fiancées moldues présumées de Vlad Drakul, et qui était parsemée de taches sombres qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du sang séché. Personne n'osa lui demander si c'était vraiment le cas.

Kingsley aimait beaucoup le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il était toujours le premier à lever la main quand Mme Potkins posait une question et il alla même jusqu'à rester après le deuxième cours pour demander des précisions à leur professeur. Remus l'attendit au pas de la porte tandis que Severus se précipitait dans la cour, où il avait rendez-vous avec Lily.

— Désolé pour l'attente, dit Kingsley une fois qu'il eut fini. C'est vraiment passionnant !

— Dis-moi, fit Remus avec le sourire, si tu aimes autant le cours, c'est à cause de ton père ? Parce qu'il est Auror ?

Le sourire de Kingsley s'effaça de son visage.

— Quelque chose comme ça, dit-il précipitamment.

Sa réaction intrigua Remus mais il ne put lui demander la raison de sa mauvaise humeur : Malefoy les avait vus et se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas alerte, flanqué de ses deux gorilles qui s'appelaient Crabbe et Goyle. Personne ne semblait connaître leur prénom parmi ceux à qui il avait demandé. Il se prépara au pire : il était bien connu que Malefoy n'aimait pas Remus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit s'adresser à Kingsley !

— Un mot, Shacklebolt, fit-il de sa voix nasillarde.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Kingsley. Remus et moi on a des trucs à faire.

— Pas d'impertinence, Shacklebolt, n'oublie pas que je suis préfet, dit Malefoy en bombant le torse pour lui montrer son insigne.

Kingsley haussa les épaules. Remus n'aimait pas beaucoup la manière dont Crabbe et Goyle les regardaient, comme deux enfants sur le point d'écraser un insecte... Il se saisit vivement de la manche de la robe de son ami et tira un coup sec pour lui indiquer de se montrer prudent.

— Mon père m'a dit, commença Malefoy sur un ton glacial, que _ton_ père fait des siennes en ce moment, c'est vrai ?

— C'est possible, dit Kingsley sans ciller.

— C'est ennuyeux, tu veux dire. Cette espèce d'Auror insolent s'est avisé de fouiller du côté de notre manoir. Soit-disant qu'on y trouve des objets interdits par le ministère. Pourtant, tout le monde sait bien qu'il n'y a pas plus honnêtes que nous, pas vrai vous deux ? dit-il en s'adressant à Crabbe et Goyle.

Ses deux acolytes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient tellement synchrones que Remus se demanda s'ils ne sortaient pas du même moule et n'étaient pas reliés par le même ressort. Kingsley ne parut nullement impressionné.

— Je ne sais pas pour ta famille, mais mon père fait ce qu'il veut à son travail. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire ou pas et de toute façon, je doute qu'il m'écoute. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité. On ne s'entend pas très bien, lui et moi.

Malefoy l'observa longuement pour voir s'il disait la vérité. Kingsley semblait sûr de lui, mais Remus qui s'était décidé à lui serrer le bras au cas où il aurait à le retenir sentit qu'il tremblait. Le préfet se décida enfin à les laisser partir.

— Mais je t'ai à l'oeil, leur dit-il une dernière fois.

— Ce Malefoy, il a tout le monde à l'oeil ! s'écria Remus une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés. Il n'a sûrement pas assez d'yeux pour tout le monde...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la tête de Kingsley. Son ami avait les yeux humides.

— Kingsley ?

— C'est toujours pareil avec lui, fit-il d'une petite voix. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ça nous apporte plein d'ennuis !

Remus ne savait que dire. Kingsley s'essuya vivement les yeux avec sa manche et entra dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Remus la reconnut comme étant celle du cours de sortilèges.

— Euh... tu veux en parler ? fit-il en hésitant. C'est ton père qui cause tous ces ennuis ? L'Auror ?

— Il est toujours le centre d'intérêts, dit Kingsley en reniflant un peu, mais Remus pouvait entendre une pointe de colère percer dans sa voix. Le célèbre, le magnifique Auror Abraham Shacklebolt, le sorcier admirable qui a arrêté à lui tout seul le mage noir Nergen ! Tu devrais voir les femmes de ma famille, c'est répugnant, elles passent leur temps à glousser autour de lui. Tu vas voir qu'ils vont me reprocher d'être à Serpentard, alors que lui était un Gryffondor, un vrai de vrai !

— Mais euh... C'est ton père...

— Non, ce n'est pas mon père ! Ma mère l'a épousé quand j'avais deux ans et on m'a donné son nom de famille, parce que mon vrai père nous a abandonnés ma mère et moi et on ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

— Oh, put seulement dire Remus.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Kingsley évitait de croiser son regard.

— Ma mère est une Moldue, dit Remus. Mon père et ma grand-mère ont tous deux été à Serdaigle, et on a beaucoup de Gryffondors dans la famille. Ils ne doivent pas aimer le fait que je me retrouve à Serpentard...

_Même si cela ne doit pas les étonner beaucoup vu ma nature actuelle_, se dit-il, mais Kingsley n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Son ami paraissait dubitatif.

— Pourquoi tu crois que tu t'es retrouvé à Serpentard, à ton avis ?

— Ça...

— Je crois savoir pour moi. C'est parce que Serpentard est la maison des ambitieux et des roublards, pas vrai ? Ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour réussir.

Remus déglutit ; il se souvenait des mots que le Choixpeau magique avait chuchoté à son oreille au moment de la Répartition.

— Moi, je veux être quelqu'un, continua Kingsley. Quelqu'un d'autre que mon père, je veux dire. Je ferai tout pour qu'on reconnaisse mon nom seul, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le mien. Un jour, le monde de la magie saura qui est Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Remus hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Sans le savoir, Kingsley avait dit tout haut ce qu'il ressentait sans jamais se l'avouer : qu'il voulait qu'on l'accepte et qu'on le reconnaisse, et pas seulement parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Remus voulait se distinguer des autres par ses propres moyens et avec ses propres forces, il voulait que sa famille cesse de le craindre pour être enfin fière de lui. Quelle ironie qu'il s'aperçoive de ce fait alors qu'il était à Serpentard, qui avait la réputation de recueillir des sorciers pas toujours très fréquentables... Mais comme l'avait dit Kingsley, il se sentait prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Enfin, il était un Serpentard.

**o-o-o**

Severus ne vint pas manger avec eux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer tout le monde. On ne le revit qu'au cours suivant, et il fit mine de rester concentré sur le professeur sans faire attention aux autres. Remus l'attrapa à la fin des cours, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur salle commune. Kingsley était parti chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

— T'étais où ? demanda-t-il. On t'a cherché avec Kingsley.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il doucement.

— Quoi ?

— Tu t'amusais avec lui, tu n'as même pas dû voir que je n'étais pas là.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Fiche-moi la paix, tu veux ?

Et sans plus de façons, il alla se réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons. Remus resta au milieu de la salle commune sous les regards curieux de ses camarades. Avery et Wilkes ricanaient.

— Tu t'es fait jeter, on dirait, dit Wilkes. Il est pas aimable ce Rogue, pas vrai ?

Remus soupira en les rejoignant près du feu. Il ne s'entendait pas autant avec ces deux-là qu'avec Kingsley mais avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se supporter et il arrivait même à Remus d'échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouilles avec Wilkes et de jouer aux échecs avec Avery. Kingsley était encore plus ouvert que lui et il poussait même le luxe jusqu'à être populaire auprès des filles de leur année, toutes maisons confondues. C'était loin d'être le cas de Severus. Il donnait l'impression de n'aimer personne et Remus ne l'avait vu jusqu'à présent qu'avec Lily.

— Il est pas si terrible quand on le connaît, enfin je suppose...

Comment Lily faisait-elle pour le supporter ? Remus se promit d'aller parler à la petite fille dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ; il l'aimait bien et ne voulait pas la mettre à l'écart juste parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la maison rivale des Serpentards. Quelque part, Rogue était très courageux de continuer à la voir malgré ce qu'en pensaient les autres.

— Il est tout le temps fourré avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, renifla Meredith.

Remus ne dit rien. Il avait beau ne pas aimer ce surnom insultant que ceux de sa maison donnaient aux sorciers issus de familles moldues de pure souche, il n'osait pas trop protester après le désastre du premier jour. Quelquefois, il se sentait tellement hypocrite qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Le fait qu'il soit aussi d'origine moldue par sa mère n'arrangeait pas les choses.

— C'est dégoûtant, dit Avery qui se vantait d'être un sang-pur. Déjà que son père est un Moldu...

— On pourrait parler d'autre chose ? dit brusquement Remus.

Ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement.

— C'est vrai que ta mère aussi est une Moldue...

— Moldue, Sang-de-Bourbe, vous n'avez que ces mots à la bouche. On a quand même d'autres choses à dire, tenez, le Quidditch par exemple...

— Mon équipe préférée est celle des Pies de Montrose, fit la voix de Kingsley dans son dos. Bien sûr, ça ne veut rien dire vu qu'ils ont tendance à gagner très souvent...

Remus eut un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. Kingsley lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— Moi c'est les Vagabonds de Wigtown, s'empressa-t-il de dire. J'aime bien leurs robes.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'écria Wilkes en faisant la grimace. Ils passent leur temps à perdre contre les Tornades !

— Ça c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas compatibles...

— Les Tornades sont les meilleures !

— J'aimerais bien faire partie des Harpies de Hollyhead un jour, dit Patsy. J'aime bien leur façon de jouer.

— Ces espèces de furies sur balais ? se moqua Avery.

Patsy se renfrogna.

— J'aime bien leur Attrapeuse, dit Remus. Elle est rapide et n'a pas peur de se prendre des coups, et en plus elle est plutôt jolie.

Le sourire éclatant que Patsy lui lança valait largement la peine de se faire traiter de chochotte par Avery. Lorsqu'ils allèrent enfin se coucher au bout de deux heures et demi de discussions houleuses sur leurs équipes préférées, elle fut la première à lui souhaiter bonne nuit en rougissant avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies dans le dortoir des filles.

— Eh bien, t'as la cote, plaisanta Kingsley alors qu'ils montaient dans leur chambre. Avery ne va pas aimer ça.

Remus fit la grimace. Heureusement, Avery était resté avec Wilkes dans la salle commune pour finir un devoir de potions qu'il avait oublié de faire.

— C'était pas mon intention, c'est juste que je le trouvais odieux avec elle. C'est vrai qu'ils sont fiancés ?

— C'est ce qu'il dit. Un truc avec leurs familles de sang-pur. Vaut mieux pas s'en mêler, si tu veux mon avis.

— Tiens c'est drôle, fit remarquer Remus en baillant, Malefoy était pas dans la salle commune avec les autres sixième année. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air complètement perdus sans lui...

— Sans doute à jouer les préfets quelque part dans les couloirs...

Kingsley bailla à son tour. Cette journée avait été riche d'événements et ils commençaient à ressentir les effets de la fatigue.

— Mais non... dit Remus en baillant à chaque pause, il est... toujours... avec Crabbe et... Goyle...

Il avait décidément hâte de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Kingsley lui souhaita bonne nuit et à peine dix secondes après qu'il eut tiré les rideaux de son lit, on put entendre ses ronflements résonner dans la chambre. Remus prit un peu plus de temps puisqu'il voulait préparer en avance ses affaires pour les cours du lendemain. Il sentit tout d'un coup quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Chut, fit Severus en l'éloignant le plus loin possible du lit de Kingsley. Il faut que je te parle. C'est à propos de Lily.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_L'intérieur de la pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre au salon des grands-parents maternels de Remus : un canapé, des fauteuils, une table basse sur laquelle trônait un énorme vase rempli de fleurs fraîches, un buffet et une table de jeu. Assise en tailleur dans l'un des fauteuils, Lily sanglotait doucement, ses longues mèches rousses tombant devant ses yeux._

— _Lily ? dit-il, inquiet._

_La petite fille leva la tête, et Remus vit qu'elle avait un énorme oeil au beurre noir. Il se précipita vers elle, talonné par Severus._

— _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? Qui t'a fait ça ?_

_Lily détourna le regard, rouge de honte._

**Merci et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 3 : « Sang-de-Bourbe et chocolats » !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Après moi le déluge  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Crédits : **_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_  
**Avertissements : **_**UA, spoilers **_d'à peu près tous les volumes, _**slash **_possible dans des chapitres ultérieurs.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le titre de la fic est un hommage à une chanson de Regina Spektor qui porte le même titre et que j'ai humblement pris comme élément directeur de l'histoire bien que ce ne soit en rien une songfic.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**  
**Sang-de-Bourbe et chocolats**

Avery et Wilkes étaient encore dans la salle commune avec un groupe de cinquième année. En voyant cela, Remus regretta de ne pas avoir une cape d'invisibilité ou un sort de discrétion tout prêt ; il leur était impossible de sortir sans passer devant eux... Pourtant, cela ne dérangea pas Severus qui marcha résolument vers la sortie. Avery cessa de gratter sur son parchemin et Wilkes ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua Severus. Remus, tu viens ?

Remus soupira. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'aventurer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et en plus, il était épuisé mais il fallait avouer que le comportement de Severus était des plus curieux. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, pourquoi ne pas le faire dans leur chambre ? Il le suivit en lançant un regard d'excuse à Avery et Wilkes.

— Rusard ne va pas aimer ça, dit-il une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans les couloirs sombres. On va avoir une retenue s'il nous trouve.

Severus ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à marcher d'un pas vif. Quand il vit que Remus ne le suivait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à son rythme. Remus s'étonna de tant de familiarité : d'habitude, Severus détestait qu'on le touche, même par accident. Il n'y avait guère que Lily qui pouvait se le permettre.

La nuit était si sombre que sans les lumières qui s'échappaient d'une rangée de tableau (il semblait y avoir une fête et les personnages dansaient à la lueur des torches), ils n'auraient pas vu grand-chose. En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur du château, Remus vit le vent s'agiter dans les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il frissonna. Encore deux semaines et ce serait la pleine lune ; il y avait eu tant à faire dans sa nouvelle maison qu'il l'avait oublié. Dumbledore lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait l'aider, mais il n'avait pas encore vu le directeur et ne savait rien de ses plans. Severus leur fit emprunter de multiples détours et monter un nombre incroyables de marches, le tout dans le silence le plus total. Remus était de plus en plus inquiet.

Enfin, Severus s'arrêta devant une petite porte située au septième étage. Remus était perplexe. Ils étaient passés par trois fois devant le mur où elle se trouvait, et il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant... Severus les fit entrer après avoir vérifié que personne ne les espionnait.

L'intérieur de la pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre au salon des grands-parents maternels de Remus : un canapé, des fauteuils, une table basse sur laquelle trônait un énorme vase rempli de fleurs fraîches, un buffet et une table de jeu. Assise en tailleur dans l'un des fauteuils, Lily sanglotait doucement, ses longues mèches rousses tombant devant ses yeux.

— Lily ? dit-il, inquiet.

La petite fille leva la tête, et Remus vit qu'elle avait un énorme oeil au beurre noir. Il se précipita vers elle, talonné par Severus.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Lily détourna le regard, rouge de honte. Remus resta sur ses positions.

— C'est rien, hoqueta-t-elle, rien du tout !

— Mais...

— Pourquoi tu l'as amené, Severus ? dit-elle à son meilleur ami. Je t'avais dit que j'allais bien !

— Tu refuses d'aller à l'infirmerie et tu ne veux pas entendre parler de ma pommade maison.

— C'est parce que tu utilises du sang de Veaudelune ! s'écria Lily avec horreur. C'est dégoûtant !

Severus ne répondit pas à voix haute, mais Remus, qui se trouvait près de lui, put l'entendre dire très nettement « notions de Moldus ». Il secoua la tête.

— Tu as déjà été en cours de potion, non ? On utilise toujours toutes sortes d'ingrédients, et beaucoup sont « dégoûtants ».

— C'est pas important, de toute manière, dit Lily en continuant de renifler.

— Qui t'a fait ça ?

— Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, fit-elle d'un air buté.

— Menteuse.

— C'est Brandon Nott de quatrième année, dit Severus. Lui et sa bande. Il a traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe et lui a dit qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps qui lui restait à l'école alors elle ferait mieux de commencer à faire ses bagages. Les camarades de Lily lui ont sauté dessus mais elle s'est reçu un coup en essayant de les arrêter.

— Ah, c'est pour ça que le niveau des points des Gryffondor était aussi bas aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Remus.

Lily parut indignée.

— C'est à cause de cet imbécile de James Potter et de son copain Sirius Black ! Je leur avais bien dit que j'étais assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, mais ils ont sauté sur Nott sans prévenir et... aargh, ces garçons !

Remus et Severus s'échangèrent un regard amusé, comme le jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Lily continuait de pester contre ses camarades de maison.

— C'est comme ce Peter Pettigrow, continua Lily, toujours à traîner dans nos pattes sans rien dire ! Et quand je lui ai demandé de m'aider à les arrêter, il s'est caché derrière une armure !

— J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place, dit Remus très sérieusement. J'ai déjà vu Nott se battre, c'est pas un tendre. Je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi gros que Hagrid si on le laisse manger à sa faim.

— Là n'est pas la question ! Le fait est qu'il aurait dû m'aider à les calmer, au moins. Enfin, heureusement le professeur McGonagall est arrivé.

— Si elle a tout arrangé, pourquoi ne pas être allée à l'infirmerie, alors ?

— Parce qu'elle avait honte, dit Severus. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu des autres. Et je la comprend, quand on voit Potter et Black...

— Ils ne sont pas si méchants, la plupart du temps, ils sont juste très bêtes, dit Lily. Mais...

Elle se tut soudain et fixa Remus.

— Quoi ?

— Remus, c'est vrai que ton père est Connor Lupin du Département de la justice magique ?

— Oui.

— Oh.

Elle paraissait très déçue. Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

— Mon père a fait quelque chose ?

— Tu parles, oui ! s'écria un Severus furieux. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

— Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de ma famille depuis que je suis parti de King's Cross. Pourquoi ?

Lily et Severus s'échangèrent un regard gêné.

— Alors tu n'es pas au courant... dit Lily. Ton père a fait voter une loi au ministère. Sur les sorciers d'ascendance moldue.

— Et alors ?

— Alors il a fait en sorte de leur couper une majeure partie de leurs droits ! s'écria Severus. Si au milieu d'année Lily n'est pas dans les dix meilleurs de notre année, elle est bonne pour retourner chez elle !

— Quoi ?

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père avait fait cela ? C'était absurde !

— Ils appellent ça la « loi d'affirmation magique », dit Lily. C'est pour qu'on soit sûr qu'on est des vrais sorciers.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi vous seriez moins « vrais » que les autres ?

— Exactement ! dit Severus. Lily est la plus douée de sa maison !

— Mais pas de l'année, chuchota-t-elle. Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards ont d'excellents éléments, et les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs en botanique et ils sont aussi très bons en sortilèges...

— Je vais envoyer un hibou à mon père, dit Remus d'une voix ferme. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait voter cette stupide loi ! Il est marié à une Moldue !

— Et son fils sang-mêlé est un excellent élève, ajouta Severus. Peut-être même le meilleur des première année.

— Ce n'est pas...

— Bien sûr que si. On a à peine commencé l'année et les autres vont déjà te voir quand ils ont un problème en classe, même Shacklebolt. La meilleure preuve, c'est que le professeur Slughorn a commencé à te parler un peu plus souvent.

— C'est à toi qu'il parle le plus, fit remarquer Remus. Tu es son meilleur élève en potions...

Severus haussa les épaules.

— J'adore cette matière, c'est tout.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Remus en se tournant vers Lily, j'essaierai de voir si je peux faire changer d'avis mon père.

Il n'y croyait pas beaucoup mais pas question d'abandonner avant d'avoir essayé ! À quoi pensait donc Connor ? S'il prenait ce genre de mesures alors que Remus venait à peine de débuter sa scolarité à Poudlard, il n'osait penser à ce qu'il était capable de faire par la suite... Non seulement la réputation de Remus risquait d'en prendre un coup, mais en plus c'était le genre de choses qui pouvait se retourner contre lui.

— Merci, Remus, dit Lily avec le sourire. Tu es vraiment gentil.

— Pas de problème, dit Remus avec un rire nerveux. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, si tu avais des problèmes.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes... C'est juste que...

Elle leur jeta un regard apeuré.

— Eh bien, il y a certains membres de votre maison... enfin pas vous, mais...

— Les Serpentards ont tendance à accorder beaucoup d'importance aux choses du sang, dit Severus. C'est comme ça que nous marchons.

— C'est stupide ! Même Sirius dit qu'il n'y a pas de différence, et pourtant c'est un Black !

— Ah, tu as appris ce qu'était un Black alors ? s'amusa Remus.

— Un peu... Mais en fait, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer ça, d'être un Black.

Remus se sentit très mal à l'aise mais il se dit que c'était le moment de demander...

— Dis-moi, ce Sirius Black, il est comment ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Il... euh... il ne pratique pas la magie noire, par hasard ?

Lily le regarda d'un air vide... puis éclata de rire.

— Sirius ? Un adepte de la magie noire ? J'en doute.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant, grommela Severus. C'est un Black, après tout.

Il semblait avoir perdu de sa bonne humeur, comme à chaque fois que Lily s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Remus se dit qu'il devait être bien désespéré pour l'avoir emmené jusqu'à elle. Lily le prit en confidence pendant que Severus fixait la table de jeu en boudant.

— Il doit beaucoup t'aimer pour t'avoir emmené ici, dis donc, fit-elle tout doucement.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

— C'est notre cachette secrète. Je crois que c'est une salle magique, Severus l'a trouvée quand il était poursuivi par Peeves.

— J'ai remarqué.

— Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi, dit-elle en riant. Je crois qu'il attendait une occasion de te faire venir.

Cette nouvelle étonna Remus, mais il sentit aussitôt un picotement familier sur ses joues, signe qu'il rougissait. Lui qui croyait que Severus le détestait !

— Ce serait bien si on pouvait se voir plus souvent tous les trois, dit Lily. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, Remus. Et Severus aussi, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Severus avait entendu cette dernière remarque et poussa un grognement sourd en guise de protestation. Remus éclata de rire, le coeur déjà plus léger qu'au matin.

**o-o-o**

Comme promis, Remus envoya un hibou à son père dès le lendemain grâce au réseau de l'école. Il avait bien Rothbart mais sa mère l'avait en horreur et son père avait du mal à le faire tenir en place ; or pour ce genre de demande, il préférait avoir tous les atouts de son côté. Il en profita pour envoyer ses premières notes de l'année (les meilleures de Serpentard dans presque toutes les matières sauf en potions où Severus était loin devant). Kingsley l'attendait à la sortie de la volière.

— Des nouvelles pour tes parents ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

— Oui. Dis, ça te dérange si on passe un peu de temps avec Severus ? Je crois qu'il se sent un peu seul.

— Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui tout d'un coup ?

— Je me disais...

— Je plaisante. Oui, pourquoi pas, mais tu crois qu'il va nous laisser approcher ? À chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il me fait la tête.

— T'inquiète, j'en fais mon affaire.

Kingsley l'observa d'un air curieux mais ne dit rien. Ils virent en arrivant que la Grande Salle était noire de monde ; toute l'école était affairée à manger. Patsy, Meredith et les deux autres filles de leur année, deux jumelles parfaitement identiques qui s'appelaient Alana et Aretha Figg, gloussaient dans leur coin, un magasine posé devant elles sur la table.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? demanda-t-il à Avery.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Tu sais ce que c'est, les filles, ça fait des trucs bizarres en bande. Ah, voilà le courrier !

Une centaine d'oiseaux de toutes tailles et de toutes espèces entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en voletant. Remus ne recevait jamais rien, d'habitude ; c'est pourquoi il fut étonné de voir son corbeau, Rothbart, atterrir devant lui en renversant son bol de thé. Il portait une lettre dans son bec qu'il déposa devant son maître avec un cri rauque.

— Tes parents t'ont répondu ? dit Kingsley avec un sourire narquois. Ils ont fait vite, dis donc.

Remus haussa les épaules et lut le message. C'était un mot de Dumbledore qui l'invitait à venir le voir dans son bureau le soir même après ses cours à propos des « arrangements pour le mois ». Le coeur de Remus battit un peu plus fort.

— Chocogrenouilles ? chuchota-t-il en lisant le mot de passe. C'est trop facile !

— Quoi ? dit Wilkes, la bouche pleine.

— Rien, je me disais que j'avais envie de Chocogrenouilles.

Il cacha le mot dans sa poche sans mentionner le contenu à Kingsley, qui était de toute manière en train de parler de Quidditch avec un quatrième année à la mine patibulaire. Remus le connaissait de vue : c'était l'aîné des frères Lestrange, des célébrités dans leur maison. Severus n'était pas encore arrivé.

— Quelqu'un sait où est Severus Rogue ? demanda-t-il. Je ne le vois pas.

— Le gamin aux cheveux sales ? dit Lestrange. Je l'ai vu parler avec mon frère ce matin, ils ont dû aller quelque part tous les deux.

— C'est vrai ? Tant pis, j'attendrai son retour.

Severus ne revint pas avant leur premier cours de la journée, auquel il faillit arriver en retard. Il se montra évasif de toute la journée ; à chaque fois que Remus tentait de l'inviter quelque part, il prétextait un devoir à finir et filait il ne savait où. Kingsley se montrait plus philosophe que lui.

— On essaiera demain, dit-il.

Remus n'avait plus qu'à admettre sa défaite pour la journée, d'autant plus qu'il avait d'autres soucis en tête : il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Il prétexta un service à rendre à Slughorn (qui semblait l'adorer de plus en plus) et marcha résolument vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

— Chocogrenouilles, dit-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée.

Celle-ci s'écarta et Remus put passer pour grimper un escalier en pierre jusqu'à une énorme porte en bois poli. La voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore l'invita à entrer avant qu'il ait pu frapper pour signaler son arrivée.

— Ah, Remus ! s'écria le directeur en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

Remus obéit promptement mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les merveilles qu'il avait autour de lui : une variété d'objets insolites placés en vrac, des livres à foison, un perchoir vide près de la porte, plusieurs dizaines de tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui l'observaient d'un air curieux. Il entendit plusieurs fois le mot « loup-garou » chuchoté dans les cadres et baissa les yeux, soudain craintif.

— Je suis là comme vous m'avez demandé, dit-il doucement.

— Oui, je pense que tu sais pourquoi ?

— C'est à cause de la pleine lune qui est pour bientôt...

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus grave.

— C'est cela. Étant donné la gravité de ton état, il m'a semblé qu'un traitement spécial s'imposait.

— Je suis désolée, fit-il, atterré.

— Mais non, voyons, tu es un gentil garçon qui mérite d'avoir une éducation comme les autres. Quoique je doive confesser avoir été assez surpris en voyant dans quelle maison tu avais été placé...

— Je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il, plus fort.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire éclatant. En fait, c'était peut-être même mieux comme ça.

Remus était abasourdi.

— Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas fâché parce que je n'ai pas choisi Gryffondor ?

— Tiens tiens, qui t'a dit que tu avais le droit de choisir ?

— Personne, mais j'en ai déduit... Enfin, je veux dire, le Choixpeau a dit...

— C'est vrai, le Choixpeau ne fait que suggérer la maison qui te convient le mieux selon lui, mais en fin de compte c'est à l'élève seul de décider. J'avais bien raison à ton sujet, tu es un garçon très intelligent.

— Le Choixpeau voulait que j'aille à Gryffondor, dit Remus sans réfléchir.

— Mais tu es à Serpentard. C'est parce que tu as jugé que cette maison te convenait mieux ?

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment avouer que la raison de ce choix était avant tout liée à la présence de Sirius Black à Gryffondor ? Il avait tout d'un Gryffondor selon le Choixpeau, mais à la dernière minute il avait pris peur et avait choisi la solution de facilité en refusant d'affronter ce qui l'avait hanté pendant deux ans.

— J'ai eu peur d'aller à Gryffondor, dit-il finalement. Rien que pour ça, je ne méritais pas d'y aller.

— Ce n'est pas qu'une question de courage ou de mérite, dit Dumbledore. Toi qui es maintenant à Serpentard, peux-tu dire que tu regrettes ce choix ? N'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux que tu ailles à Serdaigle ou même à Poufsouffle ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Kingsley à propos de son père et de lui-même ; ces mots se mêlèrent à la question de Dumbledore. Il prit un air résolu.

— Non monsieur, je ne le regrette pas. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont de très bonnes maisons mais Serpentard est ce qu'il me faut.

Dumbledore parut grandement satisfait par sa réponse.

— Bien, bien, maintenant que cette question est réglée, laisse-moi te parler de Pré-au-Lard et d'une vieille maison située aux abords de ce charmant village...

**o-o-o**

Il était presque minuit quand Dumbledore finit de lui donner tous les détails et le renvoya dans son dortoir. Remus était épuisé. Il s'était forcé à retenir toutes les informations ; sa tête bourdonnait et ses yeux picotaient atrocement. Rusard avait été prévenu que Remus avait d'excellentes raisons de se retrouver dans les couloirs à cette heure ; néanmoins, il le regarda passer en grommelant. Jamais le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune ne parut aussi long ; Remus eut plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il dormait en marchant.

— Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il enfin au mur blanc qui le séparait de la salle.

Un bruit étouffé le tira de sa torpeur.

— Quel horrible mot de passe ! entendit-il clairement chuchoter.

Il regarda autour de lui, surpris, mais il n'y avait personne. La porte était largement ouverte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança un septième année du canapé. Dépêche-toi de rentrer et de fermer !

Remus fit comme on le lui avait demandé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre à pas lents, remarquant au passage que l'élève de septième année encore présent s'amusait à nettoyer la tête empaillée d'une goule, la plus laide qu'il ait jamais vue.

— Chut ! entendit-il soudain dans les escaliers.

Surpris, Remus l'était, mais il continua à marcher sans le montrer. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler à sa droite. Vif comme l'éclair, il tendit le bras et happa l'air. Il attrapa une espèce d'étoffe soyeuse s'il en croyait le toucher, et bientôt les têtes de deux garçons ainsi que le haut du torse de l'un apparurent dans l'air, sans qu'il y ait aucune trace de leurs jambes.

— Ne criez pas, dit Remus en regardant vers la salle commune, ou Macnair va vous entendre. Il paraît qu'il a lui-même coupé la tête de cette goule.

Les deux garçons le regardaient d'un air horrifié. Remus reconnut Sirius Black et son meilleur ami, James Potter. Il se força à rester calme.

— Vous feriez mieux de remettre ça et de vous en aller, dit-il d'une voix ferme, ou je vous dénonce à Lucius Malefoy. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de se retrouver avec des première année de Gryffondor. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient justement eu aucun type sur qui taper ces derniers temps.

Potter et Black s'échangèrent un regard penaud, mais finalement Potter acquiesça.

— Je tiens un bout de votre cape pour éviter toute fraude, dit Remus. Vous passez et vous ne revenez pas. Je vais demander à Slughorn si on peut changer le mot de passe.

Il fit comme il l'avait dit. Les deux garçons qui étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité restèrent à l'intérieur et sortirent de la salle comme promis. Macnair fut bien un peu surpris de voir repasser Remus, sa main levée serrant le vide ; il haussa même un sourcil confus en l'entendant redire le mot de passe sans sortir mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il n'avait jamais été du genre causant. La porte se referma sur les intrus qui se trouvaient à présent à l'extérieur.

— Espérons qu'ils feront preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote que ça, se dit-il en baillant. Merlin, que je suis fatigué...

Il fila dans son lit et s'endormit sitôt qu'il eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

**o-o-o**

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Remus se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Il avait été tellement épuisé qu'il avait laissé partir des intrus sans représailles ; il lui était impossible de savoir s'ils avaient effectivement suivi ses conseils et avaient renoncé à rentrer dans leur salle ou pas. Dès qu'il le put, il alla se plaindre à Slughorn du mot de passe : Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était une injure pour lui et les élèves brillants qu'il y avait dans l'école. Slughorn, qui avait dans son club quantités de sang-mêlés et de sorciers d'ascendance moldue, fut tout à fait de son avis. Il ne pensa même pas à demander pourquoi Remus réagissait aussi tard : il fit changer derechef le mot de passe. C'était déjà ça de fait.

— Et surtout, toutes mes amitiés à ton père ! s'écria leur directeur en le laissant partir en cours de botanique.

Remus lui fit un signe vague de la main et alla se joindre à Kingsley qui discutait joyeusement avec Severus (ou plutôt, Kingsley parlait et Severus paraissait extrêmement ennuyé). Kingsley le vit arriver avec une expression de soulagement qui le fit presque rire.

— On y va ? dit-il à ses deux amis sans plus se soucier du reste. J'ai hâte de voir quelle nouvelle plante on va étudier !

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient ensemble en métamorphose, mais pas une seule fois Potter et Black ne firent attention à Remus, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il ne voulait pas devoir parler à Black, surtout. Pourtant, il eut l'occasion d'entendre ce nom la veille du jour où il devait se rendre à la cabane de Pré-au-Lard ; et ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui le prononça.

— Apporte ça à Black, dit-il sans détour en sortant d'une réunion du Club de Slug, la première à laquelle Remus avait accepté d'assister.

Slughorn leur avait offert à tous une boîte de chocolats provenant d'un baril entier que lui avait expédié Ambrosius Flume, le propriétaire d'un magasin de friandises à Pré-au-Lard, Honeydukes. Remus avait remarqué que Malefoy avait pris une boîte en plus, celle qu'il lui tendait justement. Remus sursauta à l'écoute de ce nom.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit d'apporter ça à Black. Je dois aller à une réunion de préfets, je ne peux pas.

— Sirius Black ? s'exclama Remus, consterné.

— Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! fit sèchement Malefoy. Narcissa Black, en cinquième année. C'est la cousine de ce Sirius Black. Elle devait venir mais elle a eu entraînement de Quidditch. Tu lui remets en main propre, surtout. Si j'apprends qu'elle n'a pas reçu la boîte...

— Ok, ok, dit Remus en s'emparant des chocolats. Euh... Je lui dirai que c'est toi qui les as gardés pour elle.

Malefoy eut l'air si content que Remus n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être Narcissa Black. Il fallait qu'il le demande aux autres ; pour l'heure, il était plus prudent de jouer les gentils subordonnés en face de Malefoy.

— File ! dit-il en le renvoyant.

Remus partit sans demander son reste. L'un dans l'autre, il était plutôt content malgré l'approche imminente de la lune : il avait passé un bon moment avec le Club de Slug et Malefoy semblait l'apprécier un peu plus que le premier jour même s'il refusait de lui parler autrement que s'il était un elfe de maison. Maintenant, s'il pouvait amener Severus à se joindre à Kingsley et à lui un peu plus souvent...

Il s'avéra que Narcissa Black était une très jolie jeune fille blonde au teint pâle. Remus eut la surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était la gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce que ne laissait absolument pas supposer son physique. Elle accepta les chocolats avec un éclair de gourmandise dans les yeux.

— Oh, c'est si gentil à Lucius d'avoir pensé à moi ! dit-elle tout haut devant sa meilleure amie, une fille distinguée du nom d'Emmeline Vance. Quel amour, il m'offre tout le temps des cadeaux...

Ce cadeau-là venait plus de Slughorn que de Malefoy, mais Remus n'osa pas la contredire. Elle se mit à parler bruyamment à ses amies sans plus s'occuper de Remus.

— Eh bé, dit Kingsley en le rejoignant, t'es dans les bonnes grâces de Malefoy ou quoi ?

— Il a juste voulu que je fasse une commission, soupira Remus. Tu serais venu, il t'aurait demandé la même chose.

— Non merci, dit Kingsley. Un club comme ça où on ne parlerait que de mon père, très peu pour moi.

Remus n'insista pas. Il se sentait las et déprimé : la pleine lune n'était pas loin. La première qu'il passerait à Poudlard. Le lendemain, un professeur ou Dumbledore lui-même l'amènerait à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'il y passe la nuit, reclus dans une cabane hermétiquement fermée.

Il avait vraiment hâte que ça se finisse...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Remus prit son courage à deux mains._

— _Vous connaissez les circonstances de ma transformation, commença-t-il. J'ai été mordu dans mon lit la nuit d'Halloween, et mes parents qui m'ont surpris ont pu s'enfuir à temps avant que je ne leur fasse du mal. J'ai ensuite été poursuivi par le ministère jusqu'à la forêt toute proche..._

— _En effet. Une triste histoire... J'ai pu lire le dossier qu'avait rempli Martha Halliwell, celle qui s'est occupée de toi ce soir-là. Une femme admirable._

— _Dans ce dossier, est-il mentionné qu'elle m'a retrouvé sous mon apparence humaine alors que la lune était encore pleine ?_

_Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore, si brièvement que Remus crut avoir rêvé._

**Merci et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 4 : « La nuit d'Halloween » !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Après moi le déluge  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Crédits : **_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_  
**Avertissements : **_**UA, spoilers **_d'à peu près tous les volumes, _**slash **_possible dans des chapitres ultérieurs.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le titre de la fic est un hommage à une chanson de Regina Spektor qui porte le même titre et que j'ai humblement pris comme élément directeur de l'histoire bien que ce ne soit en rien une songfic.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**  
**La nuit d'Halloween**

Remus ne revint en cours qu'une semaine après la pleine lune. La première nuit du loup-garou dans la cabane de Pré-au-Lard se passa très mal : il était si désorienté par le changement de décor qu'il se blessa plus que d'ordinaire. Les Lupin avaient coutume d'enfermer Remus dans la cave insonorisée de leur maison de Great Hangleton. Le loup-garou passait la nuit à tenter d'abattre les murs en vain et finissait irrémédiablement par se retourner contre lui-même afin de satisfaire ses élans meurtriers. Pourtant, jamais les blessures de Remus n'avaient été aussi graves. Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin deux jours plus tard, ce fut à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, les membres bandés et Mme Pomfresh s'affairant près de lui, inquiète, presque en larmes même. Elle lui expliqua que le loup avait bien failli s'échapper tant son excitation était grande et que sans l'intervention de McGonagall et de Flitwick, il aurait sans doute fait des ravages dans Pré-au-Lard... ce qui eut pour effet de plonger Remus dans un élan de panique et de culpabilité.

— Non, non, ne cessait de répéter Mme Pomfresh, ce n'est pas de votre faute, voyons, tout s'est bien passé, il n'y a eu aucun blessé...

Sauf Remus lui-même, dont le bras était fortement enserré dans des bandes si épaisses qu'elles ressemblaient à des écorces d'arbre toutes blanches. C'était sa blessure la plus grave : apparemment, il avait essayé de s'arracher le bras avec les crocs... et fou de douleur, il avait trouvé là la force nécessaire pour faire un trou dans le mur. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore avait mis deux professeurs en qui il avait parfaitement confiance de garde...

Il resta aux petits soins de Mme Pomfresh les jours suivants, en se demandant sans cesse ce que ses camarades pensaient de son absence prolongée. Avaient-ils fait le rapprochement avec les phases de la lune ? Prendraient-ils peur la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait ? Il ne pouvait confier ses craintes à Mme Pomfresh ni à aucun professeur ; et Kingsley, son meilleur ami, était hors de question... Il était encore seul, comme il était seul au sein de sa propre famille.

L'emplacement de son lit avait été enchanté pour qu'aucun élève ne puisse le voir ni même deviner qu'il y avait un patient permanent dans l'infirmerie. Par contre, Remus pouvait parfaitement distinguer tous ceux qui venaient en tirant les rideaux qui le séparaient des autres, juste assez pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Le lendemain de son réveil, Narcissa Black vint demander à Mme Pomfresh une solution pour un problème de bouton d'acné qu'elle avait sur le nez ; l'affaire était terrible, disait-elle, car elle avait le soir-même un rendez-vous de travail avec Lucius Malefoy. Deux jours plus tard, ce fut sa soeur Andromeda Black qui apparut, la main toute fripée : elle avait par inadvertance touché un peu de venin d'un Musard en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle était accompagnée par un de ses camarades de Serdaigle, un garçon séduisant aux traits durs que Mme Pomfresh désigna sous le nom de Damoclès Belby.

— Et faites un peu plus attention la prochaine fois, Mlle Black, dit Mme Pomfresh en la renvoyant en cours, comme si le fait de voir cette élève était une occurrence un peu trop fréquente à son goût.

Ce qui fit rire Remus : en effet, Andromeda Black avait réussi à renverser par deux fois le porte-manteau situé à l'entrée, au moment de son arrivée à l'infirmerie et à son départ. Elle devait souvent faire appel aux connaissances de Mme Pomfresh, vu comme elle était maladroite. Belby poussa de gros soupirs consternés mais ne lui fit aucun reproche.

Malgré tout, sa sortie de l'infirmerie fut un soulagement. Il avait peur d'empester les produits administrés par Mme Pomfresh à force de rester dans la même pièce et ses jambes commençaient à le démanger. Il avait hâte de faire un tour dans le parc, pour se les dégourdir. Ses amis lui manquaient aussi : qu'avait fait Kingsley, Severus et lui s'étaient-ils mieux entendus depuis son départ ? Il ne savait pas non plus si son père avait répondu à sa lettre et si Lily était moins triste. Slughorn avait-il demandé de ses nouvelles à Malefoy ?

Mme Pomfresh le relâcha un lundi matin, après lui avoir donné un solide petit-déjeuner qu'il dut avaler jusqu'à la dernière miette. Quand il eut enfin fini, il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant le début du premier cours. Il courut jusqu'aux sous-sols pour le cours de potions et arriva en même temps que le professeur Slughorn devant la porte. Les élèves étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

— Ah, Remus, mon petit, vous allez mieux ? fit Slughorn avec un sourire chaleureux.

— Oui, merci professeur, dit Remus en lançant un coup d'oeil inquiet à la porte. Hum, on ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller...

— Ah, oui, bien sûr, après vous...

Remus pénétra dans la salle avant que Slughorn n'ait l'idée de lui poser d'autres questions en rapport avec son état... et s'arrêta net. Au lieu des habituels élèves de Poufsouffle avec qui ils avaient cours d'ordinaire, il y avait les Gryffondors. Kingsley le vit et lui fit de grands signes enthousiastes, visiblement ravi. Severus était assis derrière lui avec Lily ; la petite fille lui fit un sourire radieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'installant. On n'est pas avec les Poufsouffles, d'habitude ?

— On est aussi étonnés que toi, dit Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore a soudain changé les emplois du temps...

— Tu étais où, Remus ? dit Kingsley. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

— J'ai été malade.

— Toute une semaine ? intervint Severus.

— C'est...

— Allons allons, un peu de silence, dit le professeur Slughorn. Nous allons commencer le cours. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il y a eu quelques petits changements d'horaires...

Remus n'avait jamais autant aimé le directeur de sa maison qu'en cet instant. Il pouvait gagner un temps précieux à retrouver l'aplomb qu'il avait perdu en voyant les Gryffondors et surtout Sirius Black, qui était assis tout au fond de la salle avec James Potter et l'observait avec une grimace qui pouvait être du dégoût ou de la curiosité, il n'était pas certain...

**o-o-o**

Kingsley lui sauta littéralement dessus en sortant du cours d'Histoire de la magie, qui n'avait été qu'une longue litanie sur les gobelins et leurs stupides guerres. Binns était de loin le professeur que Remus aimait le moins.

— Alors, accouche ! dit Kingsley, les yeux brillants. T'étais où, t'avais quoi ?

Severus observait Kingsley d'un air agacé mais il paraissait tout aussi curieux si ce n'est plus. Le voir s'agiter sur place était assez inhabituel et un peu dérangeant. Les trois amis se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle pour manger.

— J'ai une maladie qui me vient de ma mère moldue, dit-il en répétant l'excuse que lui avait suggéré Dumbledore. Ça s'appelle le lupus, il paraît. Drôle, non ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi, fit Severus d'une voix sifflante.

— Ben si, dit Kingsley, en rapport avec son nom de famille... Bon, je me tais, finit-il en voyant le regard furibond que lui lançait Severus.

— J'ai... des crises à peu près tous les mois, continua Remus. Je pensais que ça irait mieux cette année et les médecins moldus me l'avaient affirmé aussi mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai même eu la pire crise de ma vie cette semaine.

Kingsley parut très inquiet.

— Tu vas mieux ? Ça va te reprendre ?

— Ça devrait aller, le rassura Remus, on m'a envoyé à Ste Mangouste, mais les médico-mages m'ont dit que ça risquait de se reproduire assez souvent à cause du stress provoqué par l'école. Donc j'ai bien peur que de temps en temps, ça ne me reprenne...

— Il faut te ménager, dit doucement Severus. Tu n'arrêtes pas de courir à droite et à gauche...

— C'est toi qui dit ça ? ricana Kingsley. T'es pire que lui, de ce côté-là ! La moitié du temps, on ne sait même pas où tu es !

— Et ça, ça me regarde, dit Severus avec colère.

— Holà, holà, je pars une semaine et vous vous disputez déjà ? Mais au moins, vous vous parlez...

— Il a bien fallu, s'énerva Kingsley, puisque tu n'étais pas là ! On était tous les deux fous d'inquiétude, et même cette Lily Evans de Gryffondor est venue me demander si j'avais des nouvelles ! On a été voir les profs, mais personne ne voulait rien dire !

— Je suis désolé, fit sincèrement Remus, je ne pensais pas qu'on en ferait un secret d'état ou quoi... Mais je suis là maintenant, non ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent longuement, mais ils ne se regardaient plus. Remus se sentit pris d'un immense élan de tendresse, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il s'abstint néanmoins de le dire tout haut.

— Bon, on va manger ? fit-il d'une voix joviale. Je meurs de faim !

**o-o-o**

L'approche d'Halloween vit Remus plonger dans des affres de déprime, selon les propres mots de Kingsley. Il détestait cette date qui était l'anniversaire du jour où il avait été mordu ; en outre, fait plus grave, il lui arrivait toujours un désagrément qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer à Dumbledore... mais que bon gré mal gré, il était obligé de faire cette fois. Il repoussa néanmoins sa visite au directeur le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce que la veille du jour fatidique, il se retrouve devant la gargouille bouchant l'accès à son bureau, plus perdu que jamais. Le mot de passe de la dernière fois était toujours en vigueur ; durant une seconde, il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas... Peut-être venait-il un peu trop à l'improviste, peut-être devait-il prendre rendez-vous...

Précaution inutile puisque tout comme à sa dernière visite, Dumbledore lui cria d'entrer avant même qu'il ait levé la main pour frapper à la porte. Le décor restait inchangé, avec tous les objets hétéroclites qui décoraient la pièce et les tableaux de directeurs passés. Seul élément nouveau, sur le perchoir situé près de la porte, un phoenix au ramage magnifique se nettoyait les plumes.

— Ah, Remus, quelle bonne surprise ! Veux-tu une tuile aux amandes ? Je viens d'en acheter à Pré-au-Lard et j'avoue en être friand.

Remus prit un biscuit dans la boîte que lui tendait Dumbledore et le remercia d'une voix tendue.

— Que me vaut cette charmante visite ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies le moindre problème durant ta période du mois, ou Pompom me l'aurait dit...

— Non, ce n'est pas ça... enfin si quelque part, mais pas vraiment...

Le regard que lui lança Dumbledore n'était pas si différent de celui que lui réservait Severus à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de sa « maladie ». Remus gigota sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise. Et si Dumbledore ne le croyait pas ? Et s'il décidait de lui interdire l'école après cet aveu ?

— Il s'agit d'un secret comparable à celui concernant ta transformation ?

Remus hocha la tête.

— Dans ce cas, sois assuré que ce que tu diras ne quittera pas ces quatre murs. Ou quel que soit le nombre total de murs ici.

— Même hors-cadre ? dit Remus en regardant les tableaux alignés sur les murs.

Dumbledore fit un petit sourire malicieux.

— Je fais suffisamment confiance à chaque personne de cette pièce pour te dire sans hésiter que tes secrets seront bien gardés.

Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Dumbledore l'avait déjà aidé plus qu'il ne lui était permis s'il en croyait les histoires qui circulaient sur les loups-garous et leurs proches ; même sa propre famille n'avait pas autant fait... Remus prit son courage à deux mains.

— Vous connaissez les circonstances de ma transformation, commença-t-il. J'ai été mordu dans mon lit la nuit d'Halloween, et mes parents qui m'ont surpris ont pu s'enfuir à temps avant que je ne leur fasse du mal. J'ai ensuite été poursuivi par le ministère jusqu'à la forêt toute proche...

— En effet. Une triste histoire... J'ai pu lire le dossier qu'avait rempli Martha Halliwell, celle qui s'est occupée de toi ce soir-là. Une femme admirable.

— Dans ce dossier, est-il mentionné qu'elle m'a retrouvé sous mon apparence humaine alors que la lune était encore pleine ?

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore, si brièvement que Remus crut avoir rêvé.

— Il me semble l'avoir entendu raconter une version des faits très... inhabituelle, bien que tout ce qui te concerne ait été très... embelli pour ne pas inquiéter davantage tes pauvres parents.

— J'imagine, soupira Remus. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils m'ont fait faire un nombre incroyable de tests pour voir comment cela avait été possible, mais ça ne s'est pas reproduit au cours des pleines lunes suivantes alors ils se sont contentés de dire à mes parents de les contacter si quelque chose d'inhabituel arrivait. Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas jusqu'à... jusqu'à la nuit d'Halloween suivante.

Remus baissa les yeux et continua d'une voix faible :

— J'ai pu le cacher à mes parents en m'enfuyant encore dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir... En plus à cette période ma mère avait quelques problèmes...

— Que s'est-il passé ? fit Dumbledore avec douceur.

— C'était un rêve, dit Remus d'une voix ferme. J'ai toujours cru que c'était un rêve, et je continuerai à le dire jusqu'à ce qu'on me prouve noir sur blanc que ce n'en est pas un. Mais comme j'ai tendance à... réagir... un peu violemment à chaque fois que j'ai ces hallucinations, je préfère vous prévenir, parce que cette fois je ne pourrais peut-être pas m'enfuir encore...

Il déglutit.

— La nuit où j'ai été mordu, j'ai couru... je veux dire, le loup a couru jusqu'à une vieille cabane située non loin de la ville voisine, un petit hameau du nom de Little Hangleton. Je n'y suis jamais allé, ma mère dit toujours qu'il n'y a rien là-bas, alors... Et quand je suis arrivé, il y avait... cette chose. Comme une sorte de voile. Et des voix, beaucoup de voix qui chuchotaient des choses affreuses, et au milieu de tout ça il y avait un homme...

— Quel genre d'homme ?

— Je ne sais pas, il ressemblait un peu à un fantôme, sauf qu'il était un peu plus coloré, vous voyez ? Et il avait l'air de me connaître, il me disait des choses mais je n'entendais pas... Je n'ai toujours pas entendu la deuxième fois, mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à écouter, vous savez, il me fait... peur.

Remus tremblait de tous ses membres. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer, mais rien que le fait d'en parler lui donnait des sueurs froides... Dumbledore le regardait avec gravité.

— Et... monsieur, vous allez trouver ça fou, mais cet homme... cet homme était le portrait craché de Sirius Black qui est en première année à Gryffondor, mais en plus vieux.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Remus craignit de l'avoir offensé ; il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du visage du vieil homme mais celui-ci était fermé, impénétrable. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement ; d'habitude, Dumbledore était toujours souriant, toujours confiant en ses élèves... Le phoenix poussa un cri qui fit sursauter Remus.

— Tu as bien fait de venir me voir, dit enfin Dumbledore. Et cet homme, tu l'as revu une seconde fois la nuit d'Halloween, tu dis ? Et tu crois que ce sera encore le cas demain soir ?

— Je ne sais pas... Mais au cas où, vous voyez ? J'ai préféré vous prévenir...

— Oui... oui, tu as bien fait.

Dumbledore se mit lentement debout et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch, qu'il observa longuement d'un air pensif.

— Vois-tu, mon garçon, il y a bien des choses en ce monde qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, des choses magiques... des choses interdites.

Remus fut pris d'un frisson d'horreur.

— Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire de choses interdites !

— Je sais, je sais, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute... Tu as bien fait de ne pas en parler. Dis-moi, connais-tu Anselm Moroz du Département des mystères ?

— Non... Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Département des mystères ?

— Un drôle de service au ministère, peu de gens en ont entendu parler à vrai dire... Et encore moins savent ce qui s'y fait, comme son nom l'indique très bien, cet endroit est environné de mystères. Mais le fait que tu ne connaisses pas Moroz est sans doute une bonne chose, oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est un homme très étrange... Le fait de ne pas le connaître est une bonne chose en elle-même, quelque part.

— Monsieur, je ne comprends pas...

— Mais revenons à nos moutons ! dit soudain Dumbledore en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Tu ne vas pas assister au banquet d'Halloween avec les autres, si je comprends bien ? C'est bien dommage... Cette année, la décoration sera magnifique, Hagrid y a veillé lui-même.

Remus en resta interdit pendant une minute : Dumbledore ne parlait-il pas d'un certain Moroz du Département des mystères... et maintenant il évoquait les décorations de Hagrid ? Il n'insista pas de peur de paraître grossier, mais cela l'intriguait. Il fallait qu'il pense à vérifier quand il en aurait le temps. Mais pour l'heure, un problème hautement plus grave le tracassait.

— Monsieur, il me faudrait une excuse... et un endroit où me cacher, parce que je ne peux pas rester dans le dortoir des garçons quand ça arrivera.

— Une excuse... Une autre crise de lupus ? Non, tu as raison, il vaut mieux laisser cela pour les autres nuits... Voyons... Que penses-tu d'une bonne allergie saisonnière ?

— Je ne suis allergique à rien en particulier...

— Parce que tu ne l'avais pas encore trouvé, mais je t'assure qu'il y a certaines plantes qui rendraient allergique le plus endurci des sorciers.

Remus y réfléchit.

— Et... euh... je rentrerais en contact avec ces substances de quelle manière ?

Dumbledore lui lança un regard pétillant de malice.

— Oh, Poudlard est une très grande et fascinante école, remplie de détours et d'endroits dangereux... Sans parler des couloirs et des pièces d'architecture qui se déplacent sans cesse. Tu aurais pu, par exemple, te retrouver dans une réserve de produits destinés à un usage médical mais qui mal manipulés peuvent se révéler néfastes pour la santé. Bien entendu, cela te vaudrait, disons... une soirée entière à l'infirmerie pour que ton corps soit purgé de toute substance toxique ? Quel dommage, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, ce désagrément le jour d'Halloween...

— Demain alors ?

— Je pense que tu recevras aux environs de midi une missive de ma part te demandant de venir me voir pour parler de quelque chose, et en chemin tu serais tombé sur cette malencontreuse salle. Voyons, l'excuse pour venir...

Remus sourit.

— Vous vouliez me parler à propos de mon père et de la récente loi qu'il a fait voter au Département de la justice magique.

Le regard de Dumbledore se durcit.

— En effet, je voulais t'en parler.

C'était logique. Remus attendait le moment où il pourrait en discuter avec le directeur, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec Connor. Dumbledore était une personne influente, il pourrait empêcher Lily de se faire injustement renvoyer... Il serra les poings, nerveux et un peu frustré. Dire que son propre père était l'instigateur d'une telle absurdité !

— Je n'y comprend rien, monsieur, dit Remus. Mon père a perdu la tête ! J'ai essayé de lui envoyer un message sitôt que je l'ai appris, mais je ne crois pas avoir reçu de réponse... et ça fait quand même deux semaines !

— Je comprends ta frustration, mon garçon, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y a rien de plus que tu puisses faire. Inquiète-toi d'abord de ton état. Tu es bien jeune pour te soucier de ce genre d'affaires...

Remus soupira encore une fois.

— Pardon si j'outrepasse mes droits.

— Je t'en prie. Tu es vraiment très, très intelligent, dit Dumbledore.

Il y avait comme une pointe de regret dans sa voix, un fond de tristesse mal dissimulée... Remus en fut surpris mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

— N'essaie pas de grandir trop vite, mon garçon. Quelquefois, il y a du bon à rester un enfant un peu plus longtemps.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de demander :

— Comme vous, monsieur ?

Il se plaqua les mains devant sa bouche tout de suite après, mais le mal était fait. Quelle impolitesse, de quelle arrogance il avait fait preuve ! Pourtant, Dumbledore ne se fâcha pas. Son regard se fit vague, et il dit, d'une voix tremblante :

— Non, mon garçon. Pas comme moi.

**o-o-o**

L'excuse de Dumbledore marcha à la perfection... mais pas ce qui se passa par la suite.

À midi, comme annoncé, Rothbart se posa sur la table au moment du déjeuner, un message de Dumbledore entre les pattes. Remus montra même le bout de parchemin à Kingsley pour faire bonne mesure. Severus s'en désintéressa en apparence, mais Remus pouvait le voir lui jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux toutes les cinq minutes. Il se leva d'un air digne une fois son repas terminé et s'en alla vers le bureau du directeur (qui n'était pas descendu manger avec les autres ce jour-là mais comme cela lui arrivait assez souvent, personne ne s'en inquiéta). Mme Pomfresh l'attendait à l'infirmerie. Elle avait pris le soin d'éloigner les élèves le temps qu'il s'installe dans son lit à l'abri des regards.

— Personne ici ce soir, dit-elle. Remus, je vous vois décidément presque aussi souvent qu'Andromeda Black.

— Désolé.

— Enfin... Avez-vous emmené de quoi vous occuper ?

— J'ai apporté mes devoirs et quelques livres. Euh... Mme Pomfresh... je ne devrais pas aller dans un endroit plus... sûr ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus m'a tout expliqué. Il viendra un peu plus tard pour installer une barrière qui garantira la sécurité de tous.

Remus lui fit un faible sourire, mais l'infirmière lui tournait déjà le dos pour finir de remplir une pile de dossiers médicaux. Il s'installa en silence. Cette femme l'impressionnait beaucoup : outre qu'elle était une médico-mage digne de St Mangouste, elle avait une manière assez exceptionnelle de faire fi des cas étranges qui passaient entre ses mains...

— Prévenez-moi si les symptômes de votre mal se manifestent avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore, dit-elle.

— Bien.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Remus se plongea dans son exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il était encore tôt, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre que le phénomène se manifeste et sursautait à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Heureusement que les élèves étaient dispensés de cours cet après-midi !

Il était presque six heures du soir quand les premiers symptômes se manifestèrent. Mme Pomfresh se préparait à aller à la Grande Salle pour fêter Halloween avec les autres ; Dumbledore n'était toujours pas arrivé. Remus sentit tout d'un coup un picotement au niveau de sa poitrine, la sensation désagréable de n'avoir plus de souffle et d'être privé par intermittences de la vue et de l'ouïe.

— Mme Pomfresh ! cria-t-il.

L'infirmière se précipita vers lui, baguette à la main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Remus se saisit de sa gorge avec ses mains.

— Peux plus... respirer...

La température baissa d'un coup, de manière si brutale et alarmante que même Mme Pomfresh s'en rendit compte. Elle lança un sort de réchauffement, mais cela ne servit à rien. Remus grelottait ; il réussit à retrouver un souffle en respirant très fort, mais le froid lui rendait la tâche plus difficile. Mme Pomfresh voulut le toucher pour l'aider : elle reçut une décharge puissante qui la projeta contre le mur du fond. Quelqu'un poussa un cri. Remus n'arrivait pas à suivre ce qui se passait : entre le manque d'air, le froid et les picotements qui lui traversaient à présent le corps, il n'était pas en état d'aider qui que ce soit...

— Ne le touche pas, Sirius !

Remus leva les yeux. Devant lui, les têtes démembrées de James Potter et de Sirius Black le regardaient d'un air épouvanté. Potter sortit de la cape d'invisibilité et la laissa tomber à terre.

— Je vais aller chercher de l'aide ! cria-t-il à Black. Sirius, reste là pour le surveiller !

— Dumble... dore, réussit à articuler Remus.

— Je crois qu'il veut qu'on aille chercher Dumbledore, dit Black dont le visage était devenu blanc.

— D'accord ! hurla Potter en sortant en trombe de l'infirmerie.

Resta Black, qui semblait paralysé sur place. Remus aurait voulu lui crier d'aller vérifier si Mme Pomfresh allait bien, mais sa langue était collée à son palais, il arrivait à peine à bouger sans que cela éveille en lui douleur et effroi...

Le phénomène commença.

Un voile apparut de nulle part, au milieu du froid et d'une brume inquiétante qui se forma devant Remus. Black ouvrit des yeux ronds. Remus se força à rester calme, malgré la rage qui lui vrillait le ventre. Qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles heureux de Gryffondors faisaient là ? Ils allaient tout gâcher ! La présence de Black surtout l'alarmait : et s'il restait là pendant que son double vieilli apparaissait ? Quelle incidence cela aurait-il sur la vie de Remus ?

— Lupin, fit la voix tremblante de Black, Lupin, est-ce que ça va ?

Remus aurait voulu le frapper. Il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un comme Black en cet instant ; et la douleur qui s'intensifiait... comme si des aiguilles acérées le transperçaient de part en part... le froid pénétrait par ses blessures, ses larmes gelaient sur ses joues, ses cris se perdaient dans sa gorge...

— ...mus... je t'en prie, Remus... écoute-moi... regarde-moi...

L'être spectral qui le hantait était réapparu, mais il lui sembla qu'il était plus net et sa voix plus claire. Remus était si fasciné qu'il en avait oublié la présence de Sirius Black ; ses yeux et ses oreilles étaient fixés sur cet homme. Black senior était maigre mais aussi incroyablement séduisant ; le désespoir qui se lisait sur ses traits avait quelque chose d'attirant et d'horrible à la fois. Remus put tendre le bras au prix d'un énorme effort qui lui arracha un gémissement ; l'apparition l'imita...

— Remus ! cria Sirius Black.

Remus se sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Il se retrouva dans l'infirmerie, un peu perdu et désorienté... et s'aperçut alors que Potter était revenu avec Dumbledore. Plus trace de l'apparition ou des phénomènes qui l'accompagnaient ; plus de froid, de brume ou de voile. Dumbledore avait sa baguette à la main et paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans d'un coup.

— Monsieur ? fit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Et Mme Pomfresh ?

Le visage de Dumbledore se décomposa.

— Elle va bien, juste un peu désorientée à cause du choc. Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

— Ah...

Remus essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas, en partie parce que quelqu'un d'autre le retenait. Sans qu'il sache quand ni comment, Black l'avait pris dans ses bras et le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Potter toucha l'épaule de son ami, l'air inquiet.

— Sirius ? Ça va ? Tu peux le lâcher, j'ai ramené Dumbledore...

Black ne consentit à le lâcher que quand Dumbledore lui-même intervint pour les séparer. Il ne dit pas un mot, même quand Potter, sous les directives de Dumbledore, le ramena à leur dortoir.

Remus ne se souvint que de très peu de choses du reste de cette nuit d'Halloween. Le regard doux et triste de Dumbledore, le toucher fugace de Black quand il lui avait pris la main une dernière fois avant de partir, les mots chaleureux d'un médico-mage qui lui donna ensuite une potion de sommeil...

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Remus ne reçut de réponse de sa famille que la semaine suivant son retour de St Mangouste. Une chouette toute grise se posa sur son plat d'oeufs brouillés au moment du petit déjeuner et s'écroula dans ses bras. Remus la connaissait bien : c'était Mathilda, la chouette de sa grand-mère Lavinia. Elle était au moins aussi vieille que son père s'il en croyait ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Vite, il se dépêcha de prendre son message et de l'amener à la volière pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. La pauvre bête en avait bien besoin ; cela faisait longtemps que grand-mère Lavinia ne l'utilisait plus pour son courrier. Quel mouche l'avait piquée de l'envoyer alors qu'elle avait à sa disposition les hiboux du service de hibou postal de son village ?_

**Merci et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 5 : « Familles » !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Après moi le déluge  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Crédits : **_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_  
**Avertissements : **_**UA, spoilers **_d'à peu près tous les volumes, _**slash **_possible dans des chapitres ultérieurs.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le titre de la fic est un hommage à une chanson de Regina Spektor qui porte le même titre et que j'ai humblement pris comme élément directeur de l'histoire bien que ce ne soit en rien une songfic.  
Nous ne sommes pas vendredi mais comme j'ai pris du retard de toute manière, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**  
**Familles**

Remus en avait décidément assez de fréquenter aussi assidûment les centres médicaux. Deux jours après la nuit d'Halloween, il se réveilla sans surprise à St Mangoute, au quatrième étage où on l'avait mis par défaut. Son état avait été particulièrement inquiétant, selon le médico-mage qui s'occupa de lui ; il avait bien failli mourir à un moment, tant son corps était en état de choc.

— Quand est-ce que je rentre à l'école ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'on eut fini de l'examiner. J'ai déjà été absent une semaine, il faut que je rattrape mes cours.

— C'est très bien d'être studieux, mais tu devrais d'abord penser à ta santé, dit la sorcière blonde qui s'occupait de lui. Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il passerait sans doute plus tard pour venir te chercher, si tu vas mieux.

Remus ne répondit pas. Les détails de cette horrible nuit lui revenaient en tête. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas été là quand les symptômes s'étaient manifestés, pour les contrer ? Et que faisaient Black et Potter si près de lui ? Plus important, avaient-ils répandu le bruit de ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'avait pas confiance en eux : il était bien connu que les Gryffondors gardaient très mal les secrets... Ils étaient trop impétueux, trop vantards pour cela. Si ce James Potter était comme son cousin Harry Potter, que Remus avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer en début de semaine...

Une toux discrète lui annonça l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme se tenait à son chevet, le visage grave. Remus était si énervé contre lui qu'il ne lui rendit pas son salut aimable. Dumbledore lança un sort qui les enveloppa dans une bulle, les coupant du reste de l'hôpital. Il voulait sans doute garder cette discussion secrète... Remus sentit une bouffée de colère le saisir.

— Tu es en colère et tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, dit Dumbledore avec un soupir.

— Où étiez-vous ? l'accusa Remus d'une voix tendue. J'ai failli tuer Mme Pomfresh ! En plus, Black et Potter étaient là eux aussi !

— Tu n'as tué personne et tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé.

Le ton de Dumbledore n'admettait aucune réplique. Remus baissa les yeux, humilié.

— Quoi, alors ? Je ne comprends rien, j'en ai marre d'être le jouet de forces qui me dépassent, et vous semblez savoir ce qui se passe... Ça me rend dingue ! On va continuer comme ça durant toute ma scolarité ?

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire triste.

— Tu n'as que onze ans... tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ce genre de choses.

— Je m'en fiche ! hurla Remus.

Il ne contrôlait plus sa rage. Dumbledore le laissa tempêter ; les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, patients comme personnel de l'hôpital, les voyaient sans comprendre ce qui se passait, parce qu'il leur manquait le son. Certains se demandaient sans doute si c'était bien prudent de les laisser comme ça... Remus n'en avait que faire, de leurs regards et de leurs idées toutes faites. Qu'ils aillent au diable, tous ces adultes bien-pensants !

— Est-ce que tous les garçons de onze ans sont obligés de subir ce que je subis toutes les nuits de pleine lune ? Et à Halloween ? Est-ce qu'il ont failli mourir deux fois de suite dans le même mois ?

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Remus se blottit la tête entre ses bras, le corps agité de sanglots.

— Tu as raison, dit-il enfin au bout d'un long moment. Tu as plus enduré que beaucoup d'adultes. Ne veux-tu pas décharger tes soucis sur moi ?

Remus secoua la tête, tout tremblant, mais il avait déjà les idées un peu plus claires.

— Je ne peux pas. C'est moi qui me transforme, c'est vers moi que cette apparition se tourne. Il m'a appelé par mon nom, cette fois. Il m'a demandé de l'écouter et de le regarder. Je crois qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas compris...

— En es-tu certain ?

— Oui, monsieur.

Remus n'avait pas arrêté d'y réfléchir depuis son réveil. Cet homme lui avait enfin parlé d'une voix claire. Et Remus l'avait entendu. C'était bien la première fois... Il fut pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

— Black était là, dit-il. Le Sirius Black de première année de Gryffondor. Ça a peut-être un lien...

— Il a tout vu ?

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention à lui... J'avais d'autres choses en tête, vous voyez.

Dumbledore lui sourit, de manière moins artificielle cette fois. Remus n'était plus aussi en colère contre lui après avoir fait sortir ce qui le dérangeait, mais il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement curieux. Il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter sa chance.

— Monsieur, quand je suis venu dans votre bureau la dernière fois vous m'aviez parlé d'un Anselm Moroz du Département des mystères.

— Oui ?

— Eh bien... j'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver grand-chose dessus, juste qu'il s'agit d'un département du ministère. Mais vous, vous aviez évoqué ce nom après ma confession à propos de... cette nuit. Quel est le rapport entre les deux ? Ce Moroz sait ce que j'ai, peut-être ?

Le sourire de Dumbledore était tendu, nerveux. Remus avait au moins appris cela avec sa famille : quand un adulte souriait de cette manière, ce n'était pas normal. Il pouvait presque deviner ce qu'il pensait : « Ce garçon est intelligent, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, je n'ai pas le droit de lui mettre un fardeau de plus sur les épaules. Il est si petit et a déjà tellement souffert ! » C'était toujours pareil. On ne lui disait rien sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas l'âge, on lui cachait des données essentielles parce qu'on avait pitié de lui... Remus détestait cela. Il avait tellement hâte d'être enfin adulte, pour qu'on lui révèle tout ce qu'il voulait... non, tout ce qu'il devait savoir !

— Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, monsieur, si vous me cachez ce que je veux savoir je ferai en sorte de chercher jusqu'à ce que je trouve la réponse. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra et les risques que je prendrai.

C'était fait : Remus avait commis l'ultime offense, celle de s'opposer à Albus Dumbledore, sans doute le sorcier le plus puissant de cette génération. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à être renvoyé, si ce n'est pire... L'impact de son geste lui apparut tout d'un coup dans toute sa monstruosité : il avait, lui qui était un loup-garou à qui on avait accordé tant de privilèges, défié un sorcier, qui plus est le directeur de son école ! C'en était fait de sa future carrière, peut-être même de sa vie. Il s'efforça de ne pas trembler, mais c'était difficile dans ces conditions. Qu'il avait été stupide d'agir sur un coup de tête !

— Intelligent et déterminé, dit Dumbledore avec un faible sourire. Mon garçon, tu iras loin.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore n'était pas furieux ?

— Tu as raison, bien sûr. Tu as parfaitement le droit de savoir, mais pas maintenant, pas si tôt. Sache quand même cela : ton état - ce qui se passe à Halloween, cela s'entend, pas ta transformation du mois - est étroitement lié à un objet particulier qui se trouve dans le Département des mystères. Jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'a su ce dont il s'agissait vraiment et n'a réussi à le contrôler.

— Anselm Moroz est au courant ?

— Il est le chef du département et celui qui a la charge de tout ce qui se trouve dans cette partie du ministère. Je lui ai demandé un rendez-vous urgent juste après ton départ de mon bureau. Il ne me l'a accordé que le lendemain matin.

— Est-ce pour cela que vous n'étiez pas là au déjeuner ?

— Cela s'est vu ? dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil. Oui, notre entretien a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, principalement parce que nous voulions examiner l'objet en question.

— Et ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'excitation.

— Nos conclusions sont les suivantes : nous ne savons ni de quoi il s'agit, ni pourquoi cela a réagi de cette manière, ni si nous serions en mesure de la contrôler. L'existence de cette chose est un mystère.

— Mais c'est bien cette... chose... qui a provoqué l'apparition ? Qui me force à voir cet homme toutes les nuits d'Halloween ?

— J'en ai bien peur.

— Alors il faut la casser ! La détruire, pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse d'autres dégâts !

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Outre que Moroz refuserait qu'on abîme l'un de ses sujets d'étude, nous ne sommes pas certains que l'apparition cesserait avec la perte de cet objet. Si ça se trouve, cela mettra en danger ta vie. Tant que nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, je préfère la garder intacte.

Remus fit la grimace.

— C'est bien ma veine. Pour une fois que j'ai une excuse valable de casser quelque chose de précieux, il faut que je risque ma vie pour cela...

Le rire réjoui de Dumbledore résonna longtemps à ses oreilles.

**o-o-o**

Comme prévu, ses amis l'assaillirent de questions une fois rentré. Même Remus commençait à penser que ses excuses sentaient le réchauffé. Son état de convalescent lui permit de réclamer le fauteuil le plus douillet de la salle commune, mais c'était là une bien maigre consolation face aux dizaines de regards braqués sur lui. Le plus agressif étant sans doute Lucius Malefoy qui le fixait du fond de la salle, flanqué de ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Pour une raison qui échappait à Remus, Malefoy semblait l'avoir de nouveau pris en grippe à son retour.

— Tu dois être le garçon le plus maladroit et le plus malchanceux de toute la Grande-Bretagne, dit Kingsley. D'abord tu as cette drôle de maladie qui te donne des crises chroniques, et après tu passes ton temps à te blesser à des endroits farfelus...

— C'est pas comme si je l'avais demandé, ok ? fit-il avec impatience. J'en ai marre aussi de finir à St Mangouste !

— Ils vont finir par te donner un abonnement, tu vas voir, dit Avery. Remarque, tu pourrais avoir droit à des réductions ou des cadeaux de fidélité. Tu crois que tu pourrais me filer un coupon la prochaine fois ?

— La ferme, Avery, dit Severus.

— Non, toi tu la fermes Rogue.

Severus lui lança un regard méprisant.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ?

Les autres Serpentards se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, curieux de voir comment Avery réagirait. Remus soupira. Au moins, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, comme l'hostilité ambiante qui régnait dans leur maison. Il se demanda si c'était partout pareil. Sans doute pas : d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir des Gryffondors par exemple, ils n'étaient pas aussi méfiants les uns envers les autres... Était-ce dû à l'influence des enfants de familles sang-pur qu'on y trouvait ? Ou à la nature même de ses membres ? Il l'ignorait, mais c'était quand même très étrange. Que Lily ne soit pas à Serpentard était une bénédiction pour elle, quoi que puisse dire Severus : gentille et douce comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait pas tenu deux jours avec son statut de fille d'ascendance moldue...

Remus sursauta quand Kingsley lui toucha le bras : il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que son ami lui parlait. À côté d'eux, Avery et Sevrus se lançaient des regards noirs.

— On ferait peut-être mieux de les arrêter, dit-il avec un sourire. Avec ta chance, s'ils commencent à se battre, tu vas finir par prendre un de leurs sorts...

— Tu as décidé d'en faire une blague récurrente, c'est ça ? On se moque du pauvre Remus qui n'est pas fichu de se balader dans les couloirs tout seul sans se faire exploser un jardin de bubobulbs sur la figure ?

Le sourire de Kingsley l'aveugla presque, tant il était éclatant.

— Tu le dis tellement bien, il serait dommage de t'ôter les mots de la bouche...

— Gnagnagna...

Mais en réalité, Remus était rassuré. Qu'ils croient tout ce qu'ils veulent sur sa soit-disant maladresse et malchance, tant que cela les éloignait de la vérité ! Et quelque part, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, quel garçon de son âge pouvait se targuer d'avoir une espèce de fantôme qui le hantait un soir par an en plus d'être un loup-garou... Ça ne courait pas les rues, c'était certain !

— Bon ça suffit, dit Kingsley en séparant Avery et Severus. Il faut qu'on aille dormir, on a cours tôt demain.

Il était de loin le plus grand et le plus fort de leur année avec Wilkes, même si séparer deux gringalets comme Severus et Avery n'était pas bien difficile. Remus se mit à rire avec les autres quand Avery piqua une crise et voulut jeter un sort à Kingsley, « pour lui apprendre à vivre » selon ses propres termes. Cela aurait pu très mal tourner si Malefoy, agacé par toutes ces pitreries, n'avait décidé d'intervenir en lançant Crabbe dans la mêlée. Ce fut lui qui reçut de plein fouet le _Petrificus Totalus_d'Avery ; le voir étalé de tout son long sur la moquette était assez impressionnant...

— Avery ! hurla Malefoy en se précipitant vers lui.

Avery lâcha sa baguette à terre. Il était blanc comme un linge.

— Je ne voulais pas...

Malefoy lui jeta un regard méprisant. Un grand silence s'était fait autour d'eux ; chaque élève présent attendait la sentence de Malefoy.

— Tu oses t'attaquer à l'un des nôtres, dit Malefoy d'une voix terrible. Ça mérite au moins trois jours de retenue avec McNair.

Pauvre Avery ! Il était si livide que Remus eut l'impression qu'il s'était changé en fantôme. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre : McNair était bien connu dans leur maison pour sa cruauté et son esprit particulièrement tordu. Avery le supplia et lui promit maints cadeaux, en vain : Malefoy l'écarta d'un mouvement du bras.

— Je ne savais pas que McNair avait le droit de prendre des élèves en retenue, demanda-t-il à Kingsley une fois que le calme fut revenu.

— Il ne l'a pas, ce n'est pas un préfet. Mais Malefoy lui confie les Serpentards qu'il a collés. Ça le décharge de la tâche et en plus, ça arrange bien ses affaires puisque personne ne veut finir avec McNair.

— Comment ça se fait que je suis pas au courant ?

Kingsley haussa les épaules.

— Je viens de l'apprendre moi-même, dit-il. Hier, Rabastan Lestrange s'est fait prendre à essayer de verser une potion dans la tasse d'Emmeline Vance. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est trompé et qu'il l'a fait dans celle de Narcissa Black, sa meilleure amie.

— Ouch, dit Remus. Pas étonnant que Malefoy se soit énervé s'il avait vu ça... Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

Kingsley se mit à sourire bêtement.

— Elle est tombé amoureuse de lui. C'était un philtre d'amour, et un pas mal puissant en plus. Il a fallu que Mme Pomfresh s'en occupe pendant toute la nuit. C'était pas joli à voir. Elle lui courait après en lui susurrant des mots obscènes.

Remus éclata de rire. Décidément, il s'en passait des choses dans sa maison pendant qu'il était absent !

— Sérieux ? Quel genre de mots ?

— Rien pour tes oreilles chastes, ô fils de la maladresse et de la malchance.

Remus fit la moue.

— Rabat-joie...

— Le reste te concerne aussi, continua Kingsley.

— Hein ?

— Après qu'il s'est fait prendre, Malefoy lui a demandé où il avait réussi à trouver un philtre aussi efficace. C'est pas avec ses notes en Potions qu'il aurait pu y parvenir, tu sais ? Alors il a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais appris.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est faux ! Je ne le connais même pas, ce type !

— Je le sais et tu le sais aussi, mais pas Malefoy. Il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Mais comme il ne peut rien prouver et qu'en plus tu sors de St Mangouste, il ne dit rien, mais il t'a à l'oeil encore une fois...

— Génial, gémit Remus en se prenant la tête entre les mains, comme si j'avais besoin de ça...

Kingsley lui tapota l'épaule pour lui remonter le moral, mais cela ne suffit pas à chasser la sensation d'accablement qui lui était tombée dessus. Dire que Remus s'était fait une joie de sa première année à Poudlard ! Entre ses problèmes de loup-garou, le mystère de l'apparition d'Halloween qui semblait être lié à Sirius Black, le ressentiment de Malefoy et le comportement étrange de son père, il avait assez à faire pour le reste de l'année sans en plus se soucier de ses cours, de ses amis et du reste du monde en général !

— Je hais ma vie, dit-il enfin.

— Courage, ça ira mieux demain ! dit Kingsley avec un sourire d'encouragement.

— Et si ça ne va pas mieux ?

— Alors il y a toujours après-demain, et tout un tas de jours après !

— Ouais, t'as raison...

Néanmoins, ce fut le coeur bien lourd qu'il alla se coucher.

**o-o-o**

Malefoy se manifesta quelques jours plus tard, au moment où Remus se rendait seul à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Kingsley avait une partie d'échecs avec Avery et Severus avait encore disparu. Goyle surgit brusquement de derrière une colonne. Sans attendre que Remus ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il le traîna avec lui jusqu'à une salle vide dans laquelle il le jeta. Puis il ferma la porte.

Malefoy se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Remus se tint le plus droit possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre qu'il avait peur, il fallait qu'il garde son calme...

— Remus Lupin, dit Malefoy.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui a appris à Lestrange à faire un philtre d'amour, dit Remus à toute vitesse. Je ne sais même pas comment on fait !

Malefoy parut surpris.

— Bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi, renifla-t-il d'un air méprisant. C'est cette vermine de Rogue.

Pour le coup, Remus en resta bouche bée.

— Severus ? Mais pourquoi ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

— Lestrange l'a simplement menacé de rendre la vie impossible à sa petite amie de Gryffondor s'il n'acceptait pas de l'aider. Il ne mérite même pas qu'on s'y intéresse.

Remus soupira d'aise. Ainsi, Malefoy ne lui en voulait pas pour ça et même Severus n'aurait pas à souffrir de ses actes... Tant mieux.

— Un instant, fit-il en y réfléchissant. Si ce n'est pas pour Lestrange, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

— Ton père est bien Connor Lupin du Département de la justice magique ?

— Oui, mais...

Avant qu'il ait pu continuer, Malefoy lui tendit une énorme enveloppe dorée qu'il avait sortie de sa robe. Elle était cachetée par un énorme sceau en cire rouge frappé d'un blason que Remus reconnut comme étant celui des Malefoy. Depuis le le temps que Lucius Malefoy l'exhibait devant tout le monde, il le reconnaissait sans problème... Remus accepta l'enveloppe sans y prendre garde, tellement il était abasourdi.

— Mon père me charge de l'inviter lui et sa famille pour la fête de Noël que nous organisons au manoir Malefoy.

— Hein ? Mais...

— Tenue formelle. Les détails sont à l'intérieur. Ne soyez pas en retard, surtout.

Malefoy s'esquiva sans un mot de plus, laissant Remus seul dans la salle, l'enveloppe encore tendue devant lui. Il la fixa d'un air vide. Elle avait l'air normale...

Que faire ? Donner l'enveloppe à son père, comme l'avait demandé Malefoy ? Et si elle était dangereuse ? Elle contenait peut-être du poison, ou quelque chose du genre... Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Malefoy senior était-il passé par son fils et par Remus pour lancer ce genre d'invitation à Connor ? Il aurait été plus simple de le lui donner en personne, ou d'envoyer un hibou... Devait-il en parler à Dumbledore avant de la remettre en main propre ? Mais s'ils la décachetaient, cela pourrait être considéré comme une grave offense envers la famille Malefoy, chose que les Lupin ne pouvaient pas se permettre, surtout avec Remus chez les Serpentards...

Ces questions agitèrent son esprit si longtemps qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que la nuit tombait. Quand Remus remarqua enfin l'heure, il était trop tard pour aller voir Dumbledore : il devait se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner avec les autres. Il empocha la lettre et se précipita vers la volière. Tant pis ; il l'enverrait directement à son père par hibou. Ce n'était pas la peine de déranger le directeur pour cela. Connor était un bon sorcier qui disposait des meilleurs éléments du ministère à ses ordres ; il saurait de débrouiller seul.

Malgré tout, il fut pris d'un sérieux doute en voyant le hibou portant l'enveloppe disparaître dans le ciel...

**o-o-o**

Remus ne reçut de réponse de sa famille que la semaine suivant son retour de St Mangouste. Une chouette toute grise se posa sur son plat d'oeufs brouillés au moment du petit déjeuner et s'écroula dans ses bras. Remus la connaissait bien : c'était Mathilda, la chouette de sa grand-mère Lavinia. Elle était au moins aussi vieille que son père s'il en croyait ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Vite, il se dépêcha de prendre son message et de l'amener à la volière pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. La pauvre bête en avait bien besoin ; cela faisait longtemps que grand-mère Lavinia ne l'utilisait plus pour son courrier. Quel mouche l'avait piquée de l'envoyer alors qu'elle avait à sa disposition les hiboux du service de hibou postal de son village ?

Il reconnut l'écriture fine et distinguée de sa grand-mère dès qu'il posa les yeux sur le message. De plus en plus étrange. D'habitude, Lavinia l'évitait comme la peste. Quelque part, Remus était même déçu : il avait déjà écrit par deux fois à Connor et son père ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Il lut néanmoins la lettre de bout en bout, se sentant de plus en plus affolé à mesure qu'il avançait.

_« Remus,_

_C'est le coeur en colère que je t'écris aujourd'hui. N'as-tu pas honte, alors qu'ils ont dédié leur vie à ton éducation et ton bien-être, d'accabler tes parents comme tu le fais ? Quand mon fils m'avait annoncé que tu avais été pris à Serpentard, j'ai cru défaillir ; mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la bassesse que tu as commise._

_Ta mère est en ce moment chez moi. Elle est dans tous ses états et je ne peux que la comprendre. Quelles horreurs as-tu écrites à ton père pour qu'il l'envoie ainsi de force chez moi et pour qu'il nous cloître sans aucune explication ? Je ne peux même plus sortir voir mes amis, te rends-tu compte, enfant indigne ? Jusqu'à quand plongeras-tu cette famille dans la honte et le malheur ?_

_J'ai envoyé une demande d'aide à mon cousin Ignatius Prewett de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses pour qu'il s'occupe de ton cas comme il se doit. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Je t'annonce que dès ma sortie de chez moi, je ferai tout pour que tu sois définitivement déshérité, et estime-toi heureux que je te prévienne par écrit._

_Lavinia Prewett-Lupin. »_

Remus relut la lettre, mais le contenu ne changeait pas. Il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il, pour quelle raison sa grand-mère était-elle aussi furieuse ? Il repensa tout d'un coup à la lettre de Malefoy, cette soit-disant invitation à Noël... D'après ce qu'il avait compris des propos décousus de Lavinia, Connor avait agi après avoir reçu une lettre de Remus. Celle dans laquelle il citait la loi d'affirmation magique datait d'il y a plusieurs semaines, cela ne pouvait pas être celle-là... Il lâcha Mathilda au milieu de ses pairs pour se précipiter vers la sortie, le message de Lavinia en main. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qui avaient enfin décidé de couler ; il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurnicher, il fallait qu'il voie Dumbledore ! Lui seul pouvait arranger les choses !

Si troublé qu'il était, il ne vit pas la mince silhouette apparaître à l'entrée de la volière et la percuta dans sa course. Un autre cri se mêla au sien : celui d'un garçon brun qui tenait à la main un sac de Miamhibou. Remus ravala ses larmes en reconnaissant Sirius Black.

— Toi ! cria-t-il en cachant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je venais donner à manger à ma chouette Borée, dit Black d'une voix penaude. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te cogner...

Remus s'en allait déjà sans répondre quand Black l'appela d'une toute petite voix.

— Euh... Remus ? C'est bien Remus, c'est ça ?

— Je ne me souviens pas qu'on soit devenus amis, Black, dit Remus d'une voix dure.

— Désolé... euh... Lupin. On peut se parler ?

— Je suis occupé.

— Plus tard, alors ?

— J'ai dit que j'étais occupé !

— Désolé, mais c'est important... Si tu veux, je peux t'attendre, peut-être ? Ou on peut se donner rendez-vous ?

— Tu vas encore me suivre si je m'en vais en disant non ?

Sirius baissa les yeux et bafouilla :

— On ne voulait faire de mal à personne, James et moi...

— Tu te moques de moi ?!

Remus était dans tous ses états. Dieux, qu'il haïssait ce garçon ! Black se ratatina sur place, le regard fuyant et la pose peu sûre. Il réussit néanmoins à ne pas reculer. Remus aurait voulu l'étrangler à mains nues, mais cela ne lui apporterait que des problèmes, il n'en avait pas besoin en plus de ce qu'il avait...

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? dit-il d'une voix tendue. Pourquoi me harcèles-tu comme ça ?

— Moi, te harceler ?

Le visage de Black avait pris une expression indignée.

— C'est toi qui m'a évité dans le train quand j'ai voulu t'aider, et après tu n'as pas arrêté de faire ton intéressant !

— Je n'ai jamais fait l'intéressant !

— Bien sûr que si ! Tu es le meilleur élève de l'année alors que tu cumules les absences, tu es à Serpentard mais tu es ami avec Lily, tu te montres gentil avec nous et par-dessus le marché, tu es sympathique !

Remus en fut quitte pour une surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? On ne s'est quasiment jamais parlé !

— Je t'observe quelquefois, dit Black. Quand tu discutes avec Lily ou ce Shacklebolt. Même James admet à contrecoeur que s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire avec nos familles, on pourrait sans doute bien s'entendre...

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je suis un Black, tu te souviens ? fit son interlocuteur avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix. Un Black chez les Gryffondors. À cause de ça, je suis bien placé pour savoir que les histoires de familles ou de maisons ne font pas une personne !

Remus soupira. Quelque part, Black avait raison, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre, pas quand la dernière rencontre avec son alter-ego vieilli datait d'il y a si peu de temps.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami, mais... on peut essayer au moins de s'entendre. Ou de ne pas se crier dessus.

Et quand Remus y repensait, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de faire la paix : il pourrait ainsi obtenir la coopération de Black en ce qui concernait cette histoire avec le Département des mystères. Black voulut lui serrer la main pour conclure leur nouvelle entente, mais Remus n'était quand même pas prêt à aller jusque-là... Tout penaud mais nullement découragé, Black retira sa main tout en lui faisant un sourire timide.

— Il faut que j'y aille, dit Remus. Je dois aller voir le directeur.

— À cause de ce qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie ?

Remus vit Black se plaquer brusquement une main devant la bouche, l'air paniqué. Il soupira. La journée venait à peine de commencer, et il était déjà très fatigué... Ces fichus Gryffondors n'en rataient décidément pas une !

— Vous avez raconté cette histoire à beaucoup de gens, Potter et toi ?

— Non !

— Arrête de mentir.

— C'est vrai ! s'écria Black. Enfin, James voulait le dire au moins à ses parents alors je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, mais il m'a promis de se taire tant qu'on sera à Poudlard !

— Ce qui veut dire qu'il va se lâcher pendant les prochaines vacances d'hiver.

L'expression sur le visage de Black était cocasse et aurait presque pu faire rire Remus si sa réputation n'était pas en jeu... Il soupira.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Bien nous entendre, tu parles...

Sans prévenir, Black lui saisit la main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas l'enveloppe. Remus lui lança un regard outré.

— Enlève ta main, Black !

— Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que je suis de bonne foi ? Que je ne te veux pas de mal ?

— En quoi c'est si important ?

— Ça l'est pour moi !

Black était presque en larmes. Remus sentit un poing glacé lui triturer le ventre.

— Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Black ne répondit pas, ce qui le confirma dans son idée. Il avait lui aussi vu l'apparition de la nuit d'Halloween. Remus eut un rire méprisant.

— Alors c'était bien de ta faute...

— Non ! Jamais je ne ferai ça à quelqu'un !

— Faire quoi, Black ?

Le regard de Remus se durcit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ?

— Je...

Remus serra son poing libre jusqu'à chiffonner l'enveloppe qui s'y trouvait. Black savait... Black avait tout vu, il avait peut-être même tout organisé... Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon en un éclair et brandit sa baguette devant lui. Si c'était la guerre qu'il voulait, il allait vite voir que Remus n'était pas le premier de la classe pour rien !

— Expelliarmus ! entendit-on soudain.

La baguette de Remus sauta de sa main et atterrit très loin à l'autre bout de la volière. Black était devenu blanc comme un linge. Remus voulut se précipiter pour ramasser sa baguette, quand une voix dure cria :

— Pas de ça, mon garçon !

Une silhouette imposante apparut à l'entrée de la volière : celle d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années au physique avantageux et aux pommettes saillantes. Il se précipita pour s'assurer que Black était sain et sauf tout en gardant un oeil sur Remus. Sa robe était impeccable, son pas sûr et sa baguette de bois sombre, au moins aussi longue que son avant-bras, tremblait nerveusement dans sa main. Remus déglutit : cet homme, il le connaissait. Il l'avait vu bien souvent souriant sur des photographies, entouré d'une tribu de femmes et d'un seul garçon noir qui tentait de se cacher en-dehors du cadre.

Cet homme, c'était Abraham Shacklebolt, le père adoptif de Kingsley.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Remus devait s'être endormi en étudiant puisqu'il sentit qu'on le secouait dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, encore tout engourdi. Son cou lui faisait mal : il s'était assoupi sur le livre qu'il lisait, ce qui n'était pas la position la plus agréable pour dormir. Un peu de bave décorait gracieusement la page. Il grogna de mécontentement._

— _Remus, fit la voix de Black, réveille-toi !_

_Remus repoussa sa main au moment où il voulut lui remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place. La salle n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il y avait à présent Black._

**Merci et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 6 : « Sirius » !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : **Après moi le déluge  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Crédits : **_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling.  
**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_  
**Avertissements : **_**UA, spoilers **_d'à peu près tous les volumes, _**slash **_possible dans des chapitres ultérieurs.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le titre de la fic est un hommage à une chanson de Regina Spektor qui porte le même titre et que j'ai humblement pris comme élément directeur de l'histoire bien que ce ne soit en rien une songfic.  
Avant qu'on ne vienne dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, je rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de slash ou de quelconque relation amoureuse en première année. Plus tard, peut-être, mais là, euh onze ans c'est quand même trop jeune, enfin pour ce que j'en dis...

* * *

**Chapitre 6**  
**Sirius**

Abraham Shacklebolt était tel que Kingsley l'avait décrit : grand, extraordinairement beau et athlétique et émettant une sorte d'aura charismatique propre à tout chef. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que cet homme avait été un Gryffondor, même sans connaître ses antécédents scolaires. Remus se tint tranquille de peur de se recevoir un autre sort, mais son regard ne cessait voyager entre les deux personnes en face de lui et sa baguette. Il était vraiment dans une situation des plus délicates : un adulte, ancien Gryffondor qui plus est, l'avait surpris en train de menacer un de ses camarades... Il espérait seulement que son statut de meilleur ami de Kingsley rendrait Shacklebolt senior plus compréhensif et le convaincrait de ne pas en parler à d'autres adultes comme les professeurs, des collègues du ministère ou ses parents. Bien sûr, restait encore le problème de Black. Un coup d'oeil en sa direction lui assura qu'il était au moins aussi étonné de la présence de cet homme que lui.

— Tout va bien, mon garçon ? demanda Shacklebolt à Black en se baissant vers lui. Il ne t'a pas touché ?

— Remus n'allait pas me faire de mal !

Remus se sentit tiquer en entendant Black l'appeler par son prénom mais se retint de faire un commentaire, surtout après la réaction de Shacklebolt. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler légèrement d'indignation. De quel droit ce sale type se montrait aussi familier avec lui !

— Ne nie pas, mon garçon, je l'ai vu te menacer de sa baguette. Il allait te jeter un sort.

— Bien sûr que j'allais lui jeter un sort, dit railleusement Remus. Nous sommes des élèves d'écoles rivales dans Poudlard. Des cas de ce genre, Mme Pomfresh en voit des dizaines par jour.

Remus était bien placé pour le savoir, après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie. Shacklebolt fit à peine attention à lui. Il alla ramasser la baguette de Remus et l'examina. Chaque seconde qui passait rendait Remus de plus en plus furieux. Cet homme que Kingsley méprisait tant, cet homme qui n'avait aucun droit sur lui, se permettait de lui donner des ordres et de prendre sa baguette sans sa permission ? Remus rangea la lettre froissée dans sa poche, par mesure de précaution : Shacklebolt était bien capable de la lui confisquer en la voyant... Même Black avait l'air mal à l'aise, puisqu'au bout d'un moment il dit :

— Euh... Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas, vous n'êtes pas un professeur, si ?

Shacklebolt eut l'air de se réveiller d'une transe. Il fit un autre sourire à Black ; ses dents blanches fascinaient Remus. Un homme à sourires. Il commençait à comprendre l'aversion de Kingsley. La seule autre personne qu'il avait vu sourire autant, c'était Slughorn, leur professeur de Potions, qui était bien l'homme le plus ambitieux que Remus connaissait.

— Pardonne-moi, mon garçon, fit Shacklebolt, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je m'appelle Abraham Shacklebolt, je suis Auror. Je suis là pour voir Dumbledore, mais j'ai bien peur de m'être perdu dans cet immense château avec tous ces couloirs et ces escaliers qui bougent. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer la direction de son bureau, ou mieux, m'y conduire ?

Un ancien Gryffondor qui ne connaissait pas l'emplacement du bureau du directeur. Black voulut répondre, mais Remus fut le plus rapide, fort heureusement. Il se mit entre Black et Shacklebolt et tout sourires lui aussi, fit une courbette qu'il avait passé une semaine à travailler devant le miroir des toilettes. Severus lui avait dit que c'était le genre de choses qu'il était bon de connaître dès la première année à Serpentard, alors il s'y était appliqué avec le zèle habituel qu'il avait face à chaque devoir.

— Permettez que je vous y emmène moi-même, dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître le plus lèche-botte possible. J'allais justement m'y rendre pour lui donner un message du directeur de ma maison, M. Slughorn.

Remus vit Shacklebolt ouvrir des yeux ronds.

— Slug... horn ? Le directeur de Serpentard ?

— Lui-même.

— Tu es de Serpentard ? C'est vrai ?

— Aussi vrai que Sirius est de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? fit Remus d'un air enjoué en direction de Black.

Sans surprise, Black fut abasourdi. Remus lui passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule, comme à un vieil ami.

— Euh...

— Voyez, je vous l'avais dit. En fait, ne le répétez pas, mais on est super copains lui et moi... Black oblige, vous savez ? Ce vieux Choixpeau a fait n'importe quoi en le désignant Gryffondor, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Hein, Sirius ?

— Euh... oui ?

Shacklebolt eut un ricanement méprisant.

— Évidemment.

— Je peux avoir ma baguette maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît ? J'en ai besoin pour mes cours, vous savez.

— J'imagine, oui, dit Shacklebolt. Tiens, mon garçon, désolé de t'avoir surpris comme ça. Emmène-moi au bureau de Dumbledore maintenant, tu veux bien ?

— Oui monsieur. Tout de suite, monsieur.

Pas de doute, être un bon Serpentard demandait pas mal d'humiliation quand il le fallait. Remus fit une autre courbette après avoir rangé sa baguette dans sa poche de manière à ce qu'il puisse la brandir le plus vite possible. Même s'il ne tenait absolument pas à s'en servir, mieux valait prendre toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables.

— Euh, Remus...

— Je vais accompagner monsieur jusqu'au bureau du directeur, pendant ce temps tu n'as qu'à aller en cours, hein Sirius ? Ce sera vite fait. Tu pourrais en profiter pour aller chercher les cheveux de gorgone dont on a besoin pour le cours de cet après-midi.

Le visage de Black devint blanc, mais il ne fit aucune allusion pour trahir les propos de Remus. Parfait. Il devait avoir compris, ou du moins Remus l'espérait... « Gorgone » était le sobriquet que les Serpentards avaient officieusement donné à McGonagall, en relation avec son charmant caractère ; quant aux cheveux de cette créature, ils n'en utilisaient évidemment pas, surtout pas cet après-midi.

— J'y vais alors, dit Black. À tout à l'heure, Remus !

Et voilà : le sort de Remus dépendait encore d'un Gryffondor. Quelle triste ironie ! Remus emboîta le pas à l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour Abraham Shacklebolt, en priant pour que Black trouve rapidement de l'aide. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait occuper cet homme, ou s'il en était même capable... Quelle perte de temps, alors qu'il avait le problème de la lettre de sa grand-mère sur les bras ! Quelqu'un parmi les hautes sphères qui s'occupaient du destin des hommes devait le haïr.

Remus promena le faux Shacklebolt durant dix minutes à travers les couloirs les plus déserts qu'il connaissait, en faisant même semblant de se perdre à un moment au septième étage : c'est qu'il était nouveau, il ne connaissait pas encore tous les recoins de Poudlard, hélas... Quand ils passèrent pour la cinquième fois devant une impressionnante tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet et qu'il vit que l'imposteur commençait à s'impatienter, Remus se dit qu'il était largement temps de changer de tactique. C'est pourquoi il fit la chose la plus logique et la plus sensée pour un Serpentard : il fuit.

— Ah, c'est le directeur ! s'écria-t-il en désignant le bout du couloir.

L'imposteur tourna la tête pour regarder vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait, ce qui donna le temps à Remus d'ouvrir la porte qui apparut juste en face de la tapisserie à ce moment-là et qui menait à la salle que lui avait montré Severus. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à remercier son vieil ami en le revoyant, cette information allait peut-être lui sauver la vie...

La porte se referma sur la silhouette du faux Shacklebolt, coupant Remus du reste du château. Tant mieux. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'était plus de son ressort. Remus voulait bien aider à assurer un minimum la sécurité de Poudlard, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, il n'était qu'un première année qui tenait à sa vie. Que quelqu'un de plus qualifié que lui s'occupe de la menace, à présent !

Néanmoins, ça ne réglait pas le problème de la lettre de Lavinia. Remus la sortit de sa poche. Elle était si chiffonnée qu'on avait bien du mal à lire l'écriture fine de sa grand-mère.

La salle avait changé de forme depuis sa dernière visite : maintenant, elle était devenue une bibliothèque composée de dizaines de rayons de livres anciens. Au centre, une table et un fauteuil, pile assez grands pour lui, devant un bon feu vigoureux qui chauffait la pièce juste ce qu'il fallait. Il y avait même une théière fumante, une tasse assortie et une assiette de gâteaux au gingembre à portée de main.

— Sacrée pièce, quand même, se dit Remus. Je me demande combien de temps ça va leur prendre, aux secours...

Encore une fois, il avait raté un cours, voire deux si la situation s'éternisait. Remus en avait assez, de toutes ces aventures et de tous ces déboires. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une petite vie tranquille et sans histoires en compagnie de personnes tellement banales qu'elles en seraient ennuyeuses. Était-ce vraiment trop demander ? Tous les soirs ou presque, il se couchait bien après les autres pour garder son niveau de meilleur élève, quitte à ce que cela lui ruine la santé. Kingsley ne cessait de lui reprocher sa mauvaise mine. Même Severus, qui était pourtant assez négligent en matière d'hygiène et d'esthétique, lui avait déjà fait la remarque...

— Fini de se tourner les pouces, soupira-t-il. C'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à quelque chose, mon vieux.

Et sans plus se plaindre, Remus s'empara d'un livre de sortilèges, le plus lourd et le plus épais de la bibliothèque, et se mit en devoir de le lire.

**o-o-o**

Remus devait s'être endormi en étudiant puisqu'il sentit qu'on le secouait dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, encore tout engourdi. Son cou lui faisait mal : il s'était assoupi sur le livre qu'il lisait, ce qui n'était pas la position la plus agréable pour dormir. Un peu de bave décorait gracieusement la page. Il grogna de mécontentement.

— Remus, fit la voix de Black, réveille-toi !

Remus repoussa sa main au moment où il voulut lui remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place. La salle n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il y avait à présent Black. L'imposteur de Shacklebolt n'était pas là.

— Où est-il ? grommela-t-il sans perdre de temps.

Black s'assit sur une chaise qui était apparue à côté de Remus dans son sommeil.

— Je suis allé chercher McGonagall comme tu me l'as dit, et je lui ai tout raconté. Ils ont trouvé cet homme en train d'errer vers le cinquième étage, coincé sur une corniche abrupte. Apparemment, il a emprunté des escaliers qui se sont retirés après son passage et la porte qu'il avait en face de lui refusait de s'ouvrir. Le professeur McGonagall a dit que le château s'est protégé tout seul de l'intrus.

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout s'était arrangé pour le mieux, en fin de compte.

— Eh minute, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? Où sont les adultes ?

— Ils te cherchent partout. Le professeur McGonagall avait peur qu'il ne t'ait fait du mal, alors elle a voulu l'interroger, mais des hommes du ministère sont arrivés et l'ont emmené avant qu'elle ait pu le faire. Alors les professeurs ont organisé des recherches, je crois qu'ils y sont encore.

— Et toi ?

— Je m'inquiétais...

La belle affaire ! Black avait dû s'esquiver avec sa cape d'invisibilité ou quelque chose du genre... Aucune trace de Potter ; il avait dû rester bien tranquillement dans son coin à l'annonce de la disparition de Remus. Serpentard ou Gryffondor, on se souciait peu de la perte d'un membre de la maison rivale. Ce qui rendait la présence de Black encore plus suspicieuse. Pour quelle raison s'obstinait-il à vouloir se rapprocher de lui, alors que Remus ne faisait rien pour cacher son antipathie ?

— Comment t'as fait pour trouver cet endroit ?

Black haussa les épaules.

— Aucune idée. J'ai sillonné le château de long en large avec juste le désir de te trouver, mais quand je suis repassé par ce mur j'ai vu une porte avec ton nom marqué dessus. Ça m'a vraiment surpris.

— Tu m'étonnes, grogna Remus.

Cette salle répondait donc aux désirs de tous ceux qui passaient devant et pas seulement aux siens ou à ceux de Severus. Pas vraiment la cachette idéale, mais il y avait pire... Pour l'instant, Remus avait un problème plus urgent.

— C'était qui, ce type ? Pourquoi il avait pris l'apparence de Shacklebolt ?

— Shacklebolt ? Comme ton copain de Serpentard ?

— Qui d'autre ? Ce type s'était déguisé pour ressembler au père de Kingsley.

— Oh.

— Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ?

— Euh... non ?

— Ça c'est la meilleure.

Et sans plus se soucier de rien, Remus éclata de rire. Il se dit que c'était sans doute le résultat de tout ce stress accumulé... Mais que ce garçon, censé être un héritier de l'une des famille de sorciers les plus noires et les plus anciennes ne connaisse pas un Auror aussi fameux qu'Abraham Shacklebolt, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Beaucoup de choses n'avaient que peu de sens depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, d'ailleurs.

— Ils ne t'ont donc rien appris, tes parents ? Ou alors tu es aveugle et tu n'avais rien dit ? Kingsley m'a dit que son père faisait au moins une dizaine de réquisitions par an chez les Black !

— Je ne suis pas au courant, dit Black qui eut l'air vexé. Mes parents me tiennent toujours à l'écart de ce genre d'affaires, et franchement ? J'en suis très heureux. Je ne veux pas y être mêlé.

— Parce que tu es un Gryffondor ? se moqua Remus.

— Non, parce que je suis un être humain, ne t'en déplaise, Remus. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de savoir que mes parents versent dans de la magie si noire qu'elle fait trembler même les plus grands sorciers ? Qu'ils passent leur temps à maltraiter tout ce qui leur est inférieur et qui ne pense pas comme eux, à commencer par leur propre fils de onze ans ?

Cette remarque refroidit la belle humeur de Remus. Black ne voulait quand même pas dire... Il garda les yeux baissés, mais Remus put voir qu'ils étaient rouges et humides. Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

— Désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te... enfin bref, pardon.

Black lui saisit la main sans prévenir et la serra fort. Remus ne tenta pas de la retirer, même s'il sentit ses joues chauffer sous l'effet de la gêne. Jamais il n'oserait parler de cet incident à ses amis, c'était trop... embarrassant. Qu'un garçon sur le point de pleurer lui prenne la main comme ça...

— Je vais bien, dit finalement Black.

— C'est sûr ?

— Oui. Mais je ne suis pas près de te pardonner ça, crois-moi.

— Ah ?

Que dire, que faire ? Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de sa vie, même quand une équipe médicale l'avait examiné après sa première transformation. Au moins, les médico-mages n'avaient pas été de son âge et ne s'étaient pas mis à pleurer devant lui... Black eut un un petit sourire espiègle qui ne dit rien de bon à Remus.

— Bien sûr, je pourrais oublier cet incident si tu m'appelais Sirius, par exemple...

Ce garçon était vraiment incompréhensible. Remus grogna.

— Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Nous ne sommes même pas amis !

— Pourtant, on a partagé tellement de choses... à l'infirmerie, à la volière... et maintenant.

Remus retira vivement sa main, pas peu dégoûté.

— C'est toi qui m'a collé comme ça ! Si ça avait dépendu de moi, je ne me serais même jamais approché de toi !

— Remus, c'est méchant ce que tu dis !

Et sans prévenir, Black s'accrocha à son cou en geignant. Remus en avait la chair de poule, mais rien de ce qu'il fit ne put décider Black à se décoller de lui. Et il n'allait quand même pas lui jeter un sort après la dernière frayeur qu'il avait eue avec le faux Shacklebolt ! À la fin, excédé, il finit par céder à contrecoeur.

— Bon, c'est d'accord... Sirius, dit-il en mettant toute la hargne qu'il pouvait dans ce nom.

Cela ne parut pas du tout gêner Sirius Black puisqu'il se retira avec un grand sourire. Sirius. La vie réservait de drôles de surprises à Remus, et pas toujours des plus plaisantes. Las, il soupira en se massant les tempes.

Remus sentit soudain un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Levant les yeux, il vit Sirius qui le fixait, yeux vitreux et lèvres tremblantes.

— Sirius ?

Sirius fit un étrange sourire teinté de tristesse et de nostalgie. Sans que Remus comprenne pourquoi, ce sourire le rendit mélancolique au point de le faire pleurer à son tour. Il trembla de tous ses membres.

— Sirius, à quoi tu joues ? Tu me fais peur !

Sirius était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler ; Remus attendait anxieusement la suite...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une Lily hagarde et un peu apeurée.

— Remus ? dit-elle. Tu es là ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Disparus les frissons, disparue cette ambiance lourde qui lui avait gelé les membres. Il se tourna vers Lily qui sursauta en voyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

— Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part, tu es blessé ?

Remus secoua faiblement la tête. Il était incapable de dire un mot. Lily remarqua enfin la présence de Sirius, Sirius qui restait là sans rien dire, sans bouger...

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, enfin ? Sirius, c'est toi qui as fait pleurer Remus ?

Les mains sur les hanches, elle se planta entre Sirius et Remus avec la ferme intention de défendre ce dernier s'il le fallait. Sirius ne réagit pas, mais Remus sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Lily poussa un cri, puis, se penchant vers lui, elle l'examina pour voir s'il était blessé.

— Je vais chercher le professeur McGonagall ! s'écria-t-elle, anxieuse.

— Non !

Remus fit un effort titanesque pour se ressaisir.

— Elle ne doit pas connaître l'existence de cette salle, tu te souviens, c'est notre secret...

— Mais regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout et Sirius est bizarre !

— Aide-moi à sortir avec lui. Tu pourras aller chercher McGonagalla quand on sera dehors et que la salle sera de nouveau cachée.

Lily protesta un peu, mais en fin de compte elle dut se dire que Remus avait raison puisqu'elle les traîna tous les deux à l'extérieur, Remus en le portant à moitié et Sirius en le tirant par un bout de sa robe. Comme elle n'était pas très forte, cela lui prit un peu de temps. Elle courut chercher un adulte une fois qu'ils furent dehors. À peine cinq minutes se passèrent avant qu'elle ne revînt avec une MacGonagall livide.

— Par tous les dragons d'Europe, dans quel état vous êtes-vous mis ! Mlle Evans, allez immédiatement chercher Mme Pomfresh ! Dites-lui que nous avons deux élèves blessés sur les bras !

— Oui madame !

— Non ! s'écria Remus. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore !

— Plus tard, voyons, après ce que vous avez vécu...

— Ça ne peut pas attendre ! Je vous en prie, professeur, je vais bien...

Et pour lui prouver qu'il disait vrai, Remus se mit sur pieds avec précaution, en s'aidant du mur comme appui. Heureusement, il ne tituba pas : ses jambes avaient repris des forces. McGonagall parut mécontente.

— Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

— Je vous en prie, supplia Remus, c'est à propos de ma famille... et... de ma maladie.

McGonagall lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux.

— Mlle Evans, veuillez accompagner le jeune Sirius Black à l'infirmerie, il m'a l'air assez remis pour marcher. Faites attention, néanmoins. Quant à vous, M. Lupin, je vous amène chez le directeur si vous y tenez tant. Il vous demandait justement.

— B... Bien.

Lily obéit sans discuter, mais avant de partir, elle lança un regard interrogateur vers Remus. Il l'ignora : il n'avait vraiment pas la force de trouver une excuse en cet instant... McGonagall lui prit le bras, et ils partirent à travers les couloirs du château. Le visage du professeur était si renfrogné qu'il en paraissait gris.

— Décidément, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes faits du même moule, Black et vous, dit-elle enfin. Toujours à vous mettre dans des situations impossibles...

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, madame, dit Remus. Croyez-moi, j'aimerais bien mieux aller en cours.

— Admettons. Où étiez-vous durant tout ce temps ? Et que faisaient les jeunes Black et Evans en votre compagnie ?

— J'ai semé cet intrus en me cachant dans une salle vide, mais je me suis endormi. Sirius m'a trouvé un peu plus tard, puis Lily. Ils ont dû s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir venir en cours...

— Intéressant, que ce soient des élèves de Gryffondor qui partent à votre recherche plutôt que vos camarades de Serpentard...

— Les miens sont peut-être plus respectueux des règles et ils savent que je suis capable de me débrouiller.

Piètre excuse que celle-ci mais McGonagall n'avait pas tort : pourquoi ces deux Gryffondors s'étaient-ils lancés à sa recherche ? Lily, à la limite, il pouvait comprendre car c'était dans sa nature, mais le cas de Sirius restait un mystère... Et quelle était cette impression de nostalgie qu'il éprouvait de temps à autre en sa présence ?

— Plus vite, jeune homme. Plus tôt vous aurez fini, plus tôt vous retournerez en cours. Je m'étonne que vous puissiez maintenir un tel niveau avec toutes vos absences. Enfin, il est vrai que nous ne sommes qu'en début d'année...

Remus bailla. Il était si fatigué, et il avait encore tant de choses à faire ! En passant devant les salles, il pouvait voir des élèves assister à leur cours. Certains tournèrent la tête en le voyant, dont Malefoy qui était en plein cours de Potions avec Slughorn... Malefoy qui lui fit une grimace méprisante de loin. Remus serra les poings. C'était de sa faute, ce qui arrivait avec Lavinia et sa famille. L'incident avec le faux Shacklebolt n'avait fait que trop retarder sa visite à Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il règle toute cette histoire au plus vite, pour pouvoir redevenir un élève banal et sans histoires.

— Nous y voilà, dit soudain McGonagall. Chocogrenouilles.

Les gargouilles se poussèrent pour laisser passer Remus.

— C'est tout droit en prenant les escaliers, il vous attend.

Le coeur dans les talons, Remus entama la montée. La troisième fois en à peine trois mois, cela commençait à faire beaucoup... Une fois arrivé, il vit que Dumbledore n'était pas seul : il se trouvait en compagnie d'un homme d'allure sévère qui portait des favoris. Ils cessèrent toute discussion en le voyant entrer. Remus craignait le pire.

— C'est donc lui ? fit le visiteur. Bonjour, mon, garçon, je suis Ignatius Prewett de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses. Je suppose que ta grand-mère t'a déjà parlé de moi ?

— Vaguement, dit Remus d'une voix sourde.

— Assieds-toi, Remus, dit Dumbledore.

Il lui désigna un fauteuil bas couleur prune dans lequel Remus s'affala sans plus de façons. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face du problème, ses jambes avaient du mal à le maintenir debout. Prewett lui fit un sourire bienveillant qui transforma son visage austère.

— Nous parlions de toi, dit-il. On m'a dit que tu avais eu un ennui avec un camarade...

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit Remus. On a juste eu... euh...

Fallait-il parler de l'intrus ou pas ? Un seul coup d'oeil en direction du directeur l'en dissuada : Dumbledore secoua la tête et mit un doigt devant la bouche, à l'insu de Prewett qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Remus.

— Ce que le jeune Remus veut dire, c'est qu'il ont simplement eu une petite dispute sans gravité. Vous savez ce que c'est à cet âge, on est souvent sujet à l'échauffement, on découvre sa magie...

— Vous m'en direz tant ! rit Prewett. Enfin, pour en revenir à nos affaires, je suis là à la demande de ta grand-mère. Elle m'a contacté en rapport avec ta... situation actuelle.

— J'ai... effectivement reçu un message à ce sujet.

— Vraiment ? Je peux le voir ?

La mort dans l'âme, Remus lui tendit le bout de parchemin chiffonné. Prewett le mit bien à plat sur la table.

— Je vois, dit-il à la fin de sa lecture. Il semblerait que ma très chère cousine soit une sotte doublée d'une insensible. Envoyer un tel message à un enfant, mais quelle cruauté !

— Pardon ?

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— Monsieur, ma grand-mère...

— A absolument tenu à dénoncer tes mauvaises actions pour te faire arrêter, dit Prewett en fronçant les sourcils. Son propre petit-fils, si ce n'est pas une honte ! Bien entendu, j'ai tenu à mener mon enquête avant de me prononcer, c'était la moindre des choses.

— Et...

— Dis-moi, Remus, aurais-tu envoyé un message à ton père ces derniers temps ?

— Malefoy m'a donné une lettre d'invitation, mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte, je l'ai juste envoyée comme on m'avait dit... Je n'aurais pas dû ?

— Si, si, tu n'y es pour rien, pas plus que Malefoy... En fait, il semblerait que ton père ait réagi de manière incompréhensible à la lecture de cette invitation qui soit-dit en passant, est exempte de tout sortilège et de toute menace. Il s'agit d'un carton d'invitation en bonne et due forme à la fête de Noël que les Malefoy organisent chaque année. Va savoir pourquoi, ton père a pris peur et a décidé de cloîtrer tous les membres de ta famille chez Lavinia, lui y compris. Je me suis renseigné, il n'est pas allé travailler depuis la réception de ce message.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Va savoir. N'as-tu pas remarqué un comportement étrange chez ton père depuis le début de l'année scolaire ?

Remus fit la grimace. Plus ça allait, et plus le mystère s'épaississait.

— C'est possible... Il a fait voter cette loi d'affirmation magique.

— C'est tout ?

— Vous savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles... Il n'a encore jamais répondu à mes hiboux.

— Je vois.

Quoi qu'il vît, Remus voulait bien le savoir lui-même.

— Monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

— Pardon ? Oh, rien du tout. Enfin je veux dire, cette histoire ne regarde que ta famille, tu n'y es pas mêlé.

— Grand-mère a dit dans la lettre qu'elle me déshériterait...

— Idioties pures, bien entendu. Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, je ferai en sorte de la convaincre de revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

— Et mon père ?

— C'est un peu plus délicat, mais je suppose que tout s'arrangera à l'amiable. Connor Lupin doit souffrir de stress, tout simplement. Cela arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, surtout chez des employés du ministère qui ont tant de responsabilités sur les épaules, vois-tu. Un petit séjour de repos à St Mangouste, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je pense que ta mère en aura aussi besoin, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous disposons des meilleurs éléments.

Jusqu'où cet homme le prenait-il pour un imbécile ? Connor Lupin n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus courageux ou le plus honorable que Remus connaissait, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé son état de santé décider de la direction de son travail. Sans parler du fait que rater une journée de travail était impensable pour lui, en bon Serdaigle qu'il était... Remus tenait d'ailleurs ce trait de caractère de lui.

— Bien, reprit Prewett, maintenant que tout est réglé, tu peux retourner en cours. Je compte sur l'école pour te tenir au courant de l'état de tes parents, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

— Bien entendu. Remus, retourne en cours, j'ai encore des choses à discuter avec Ignatius.

Non seulement il le renvoyait sans plus de façons, mais en plus Dumbledore se permettait de le traiter de la même manière affectée et paternaliste que Prewett... Cela cachait quelque chose, néanmoins Remus n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir... pour l'instant. Se relevant avec une courbette, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'esprit empli de questions.

**o-o-o**

Comme pour les autres fois, Remus ne fournit qu'une explication évasive à ses amis. Il était de toute façon à court d'idées. Kingsley soupira assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende mais n'y fit plus allusion : un bon secret n'était pas à prendre à la légère, chez les Serpentards. Severus fut moins magnanime. Il bouda de toute la journée, ne parla plus à Remus de toute la semaine, et quand enfin il consentit de nouveau à traîner avec lui, ce fut uniquement parce que Lily le tira par l'oreille. Fort heureusement pour Remus, il ne lui arriva plus d'incident étrange, sans quoi il n'aurait pas donné cher de leur relation. La pleine lune suivante fut moins mouvementée que la première, et Remus s'installa dans une sorte de routine salutaire.

Puis arrivèrent les vacances de Noël. Remus recevait des nouvelles régulières de sa famille, quoique Dumbledore ne lui parlât plus depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Prewett. Ses parents étaient en cure de repos à St Mangouste ; dans ces conditions, il leur était évidemment impossible d'assister à la fête de Noël des Malefoy. Remus en ressentit un immense soulagement. Pas une seule fois, Malefoy ne lui avait reparlé, ce qui à ses yeux était une bénédiction. À l'opposé, Sirius faisait tout pour se rappeler à lui : il lui faisait de grands signes le matin et le midi en allant déjeuner, lui disait bonjour à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un cours en commun et ne manquait pas de lui sourire à chaque occasion. Remus faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

— C'est moi ou Black t'a à la bonne ? dit un jour Kingsley, après que Sirius eut donné le reste de ses racines de pommier à Remus qui n'en avait plus, en cours de Potions.

— Tu te fais des idées.

— Ah oui ?

— Parfaitement.

Kingsley ricana. Il n'était pas dupe, bien sûr. Fichu sens de l'observation qu'il avait là ! Une voix mesquine murmura à Remus que vu la manière dont le traitait Sirius, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais Remus la fit taire. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle le bizarre attachement de ce Gryffondor !

— Tu fais quoi ce Noël alors ? demanda Kingsley.

Les vacances de Noël toutes proches étaient le sujet de discussion privilégié des élèves. À la table d'à côté, Avery disait à Wilkes qu'il irait passer le réveillon en France avec sa famille.

— Hein ?

— Tes parents sont encore à St Mangouste, non ? Où tu vas aller ? Chez ta grand-mère ?

— Ça m'étonnerait, elle ne peut plus supporter mon existence. Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais rester au château.

— T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? Ça rendrait les fêtes plus agréables. Mon père a dit qu'il serait là pour lancer un feu d'artifice.

Kingsley fit grise mine, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Abraham Shacklebolt. Remus s'efforça de garder son calme. L'incident avec cet imposteur était passé inaperçu ; les seuls au courant étant le personnel de l'école ainsi que Remus et Sirius. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait bien dit de garder ce qui s'était passé pour lui et Remus avait tenu parole. Il ne tenait pas à attirer encore l'attention.

Un fou rire lui fit tourner la tête en direction des Gryffondors. Sirius s'amusait à montrer quelque chose à Potter derrière son chaudron. Remus ne pouvait pas voir ce dont il s'agissait mais nul doute que cela n'était pas lié au cours. Sirius avait gardé le secret sur le faux Shacklebolt et sur la salle magique ; en tout cas, il n'avait rien entendu de bizarre du côté de Severus et Lily et Kingsley semblait complètement ignorant des événements de ce jour-là. Pour quelle raison avait-il gardé le silence ? Ce n'était pas son genre, et en plus il partageait tout d'ordinaire avec Potter...

— Tu t'intéresses à lui, maintenant ? fit Kingsley en lui donnant un coup de coude. Un jour, faudrait que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que vous vous entendiez aussi bien.

— Je ne m'entends pas bien avec Sirius, protesta Remus.

— Tu l'appelles par son prénom.

La meilleure façon de réagir dans ces conditions était le mépris, du moins c'était ce que Remus avait appris après des mois de conditionnement chez les Serpentards. Kingsley n'en reparla pas du cours mais à la sortie, il salua en passant Sirius, un sourire glacial sur les lèvres.

— Et sois prudent dans les couloirs, Black, un accident est si vite arrivé ! ricana Kingsley.

— Kingsley ! protesta Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Potter se planta devant eux, l'air furieux.

— Tu cherches la bagarre, Shacklebolt ?

— Moi ? Je disais simplement à Black de faire attention, les couloirs sont dangereux pour les empotés.

— Je ne suis pas empoté, pas comme certains Serpentards de ma connaissance, dit Sirius.

Lily s'interposa, les mains sur les hanches.

— Sirius...

— Lily, c'est lui qui...

— On se calme, dit Remus. On a encore cours, vous vous souvenez ?

— Viens, Sirius, Madame Bibine nous attend, dit Lily en le tirant par le bras.

Kingsley choisit ce moment pour passer un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Remus.

— Vas-y, Black, écoute ta copine. Avec Remus, on doit aller en Métamorphose, pas vrai Remus ?

Remus lui jeta un regard horrifié.

— Euh... Kingsley ?

Sans plus de façons, Kingsley l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la salle. Quand Remus voulut lui parler, il ouvrit un gros livre se mit à lire en l'ignorant.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fit-il, abasourdi, à Severus qui était assis derrière eux.

Severus secoua la tête en soupirant, comme on le ferait face à un simple d'esprit.

— Quoi ?

— Décidément, Remus, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin.

— Hein ?

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase énigmatique de Severus que le professeur McGonagall entra dans la classe. Remus se tut pour suivre le cours, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle mouche avait piqué ses amis...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Jamais Remus ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise en présence d'autres sorciers. La robe qu'il portait était la meilleure de sa garde-robe, pourtant elle faisait l'effet d'un torchon à côté des vêtements de prix que portaient les autres invités. La plupart avaient vingt ans passés et évoluaient de manière confortable ; lui, avait l'impression de marcher sur une étendue d'oeufs fragiles qui menaçaient de lui exploser au visage. Il vit Sirius lui faire signe de l'autre côté de la salle et courut presque à sa rencontre, rassuré d'avoir enfin trouvé un visage amical vers qui se tourner._

**Merci et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 7 : « Toujours Pur » !**


End file.
